A Dose of Emmett
by funkymunky2511
Summary: AU Em/B R/E A/J Instead of Edward Bella falls for the lighthearted Emmett. I always thought Bella needed someone with less angst, so imagine Edward had fallen for Rose and she still changed Emmett because she cared for him in a more motherly way.
1. Who is that?

**This is an Emmet and Bella fic so if your not down don't read.**

**HUGE Thanks to Project Team Beta for their amazing skills.**

**Standard disclaimer All things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

BPOV

When I decided to move here, I knew I was doing it for the right reasons, despite how much I hated it. But it was the story of my life; me doing things for others, that is. I was moving to Forks to live with my dad so that Renee could live her new life with Phil, who was a minor league baseball player.

I had always played the more dominant role in my relationship with my mother. She was eccentric and flaky, while I was the responsible one. Secretly, I hoped that by moving in with Charlie, I would be handing the torch over to Phil- who had graciously accepted it- and things would be different.

When I entered his house, any hope I had left was gone. The house wasn't necessarily unkempt, but it could use a woman's touch here and there. One of the things I did find comforting was that Charlie believed in take-out and eating at a local diner so I wouldn't have to cook every day.

I had arrived on Friday and spent all weekend getting to know Charlie, trying to figure out what worked for us. I quickly took control of the situation and cleaned the entire house, did laundry, went grocery shopping, and cooked for us. It seemed that I would have to resume my role, but not as dominant as it needed to be with Renee, something for which I was forever grateful. It wasn't that I resented my mom for being who she was; it was just nice not having to worry about someone all the time.

It was my first day at Forks High School and I already knew today was going to be a bad day. It wasn't bad enough that I moved to the wettest town in the Pacific Northwest. I had overslept and hurried out the door only to fall on my ass as soon as I stepped out of the house, forcing me to change and making me extremely late. Yup, today was going to suck, I thought, I just knew it.

I made my way over to the main office and got my schedule and school map that I needed to get through the rest of my day. My morning was uneventful; I made a few friends who invited me to sit with them at lunch.

Jessica Stanley, a bubbly blonde, was babbling on about who's who in the school as we made our way down the lunch line. When I paid for my lunch, my attention was focused on balancing my tray, books and backpack, while following Jessica to her lunch table. As I followed her, I scanned the room quickly and was caught off guard when I saw the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They all looked like they belonged on the cover of a magazine by the way their perfect features were accentuated by their designer clothes. Their clothes were simple and classic, but there was a feel of magic about them, similar to the feelings the Cullens conveyed.

I sat beside Jessica and she introduced me to everyone at her table. Everyone looked familiar, which probably meant that they were in my previous classes. After being bombarded with questions, the shine of the new girl must have worn off because they stopped their interrogation and began telling me all about Forks. I was pretending to listen to the conversation, but was really staring at the beautiful people across the cafeteria when Jessica interrupted me.

"Like what you see, Bella?" she asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Umm... yes," I said, meekly, because really, how could I not deny how beautiful they all were? There were two beautiful females: a pixie, with black hair, and a goddess with long blond curls. There were also three gorgeous men, a tall blonde guy, a bronze-haired boy, and a delicious bodybuilder with curls. I watched him laugh at something the bronze-haired one had said.

"Of course you would. Those are the Cullens and the Hales; the two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The small one, that's Alice Cullen and her brother Edward, is the one with the bed head. That big one is Emmett McCarty Cullen. Hot, right? Too bad they're all together. Edward and Rosalie are together, even though he's a year younger, and Alice and Jasper are together as well," she said, in a hushed voice.

"What about Emmett?" I asked, as casually as I could.

"Oh, he doesn't date anyone from this school, rumor is he only dates college girls," she said, disappointed.

"Oh," I said, and continued with my lunch. _I tried to hide my disappointment, I knew I had no chance, but I couldn't deny I was interested._

Up next was Physics. Back in Phoenix I was in an advanced placement program that allowed take harder classes as long as I tested out of the regular classes. To my relief, Forks High let me continue taking upperclassmen classes.

I made my way over to my classroom and asked the teacher where I could sit. He assigned me a seat next to Emmett, which made my heart go into overdrive. I was never into bodybuilders but there was something in the way he laughed today that showed a soft heart and an easy going attitude.

I was disappointed when he didn't show, but didn't think about it much because class had already started. Ten minutes before the class ended, Mr. Molina gave us handouts for a group project, the Egg Drop Project. I was assigned to be Emmett's partner; we had until the end of the month to hand it in. Even though it was the 15th of January, I wanted to make sure I had plenty of time to work on it just in case I had other projects for other classes. As the bell rang, Mr. Molina shouted that we had a group assignment and there should be no absences the next day.

Before I left, I asked Mr. Molina for Emmett's number so I could contact him about the project, he checked his computer, and gave it to me. I finished my day, went home, did my homework, cooked dinner, and called Emmett.

My stomach was full of butterflies as I dialed his number.

A female voice answered after the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, May I please speak with Emmett?"

"Hold on," said the female, curtly.

A few moments passed and Emmett was on the phone. "Hi Bella, sorry I wasn't in class. I had a family emergency. Hey wait, how did you get my number?"

His question startled me, I didn't think I would be interrupting something important, but apparently I was wrong. I recovered and began, "Well, I called to say that we were assigned to work on the Egg Drop Project together. I asked Mr. Molina for your number so we could get started."

"The project can wait one day right? I'll see you tomorrow," he responded, brushing me off.

"Oh, okay," I said, disappointed.

I finished the homework that remained and went to bed.

Em POV

We were all in awe at what had just transpired. We were all sitting at lunch when Alice gave out a screech, only low enough for us to hear.

"That new girl is seriously frustrating; I didn't even know she had moved until the rumors starting buzzing around town! How is that possible? I've never been able to not see anyone," she said in a huff.

I looked up from my food to respond, "Alice, maybe you should ask Eddie-boy if he can read her mind, especially now since it seems Jessica is about to spill the dirt she has on us."

"Emmett please do not call me Eddie-boy, my name is Edward." I had to laugh at his words; it wasn't the first time he had gotten upset over this. "Besides," he said, "I can't read her mind," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?!" We all said in unison. This was unbelievable. Who was this girl?

"That's what I would like to know," said Edward.

We were all staring at her when Rose turned to Jasper and asked, "Jasper, can you get any feel for her emotions?"

Jasper concentrated for a bit, looked to Alice and Edward, and finally told us he couldn't read her emotions or manipulate them.

No one could believe that this human girl was able to block all three of their powers. We decided to skip the rest of the day to go talk to Carlisle and Esme and see what we could do.

Alice called Carlisle and told him to meet us at home. We drove home and Carlisle was already waiting for us.

"What's going on? Alice said something about not being able to see the new girl?" asked Carlisle, as we entered the room.

"None of our powers work on her, Carlisle. It's like she is blocking us. I don't know how to explain it, but it almost feels like a wall is stopping me from penetrating her mind," Edward explained.

"I see. What do we know about her? When did she get here?" he asked in a rush.

Alice informed him of everything we had gathered from the conversations of the other students.

"She's Charlie's daughter, I don't think we have too much to worry about," said Carlisle.

"Nothing to worry about!" screamed Rose, "The little human can block out vampire powers and you think it's not that serious? We need to get rid of her."

"I think Rosalie is right," said Jasper, hugging Alice tighter as a vision came to her, "I won't have anyone threaten our safety. Maybe she's here for reasons unknown."

"Rose, babe," said Edward, trying to sooth his mate. "We can't kill her just because she has a power she probably isn't aware of."

She wanted to kill her? What's wrong with her? It's not her fault she's human. Edward gave me a silent nod and continued to reason with her. Everyone was arguing while Alice finished her vision.

"Alice, what was your vision about?" I asked curiously.

"I saw her, she's going to be your partner in the Egg Drop Project, Emmett," she said, surprised.

"To hell she is. I don't want her near any of my family," said Rosalie. She was always so overprotective of me.

Carlisle asked the question we were all wondering, "How is that possible? I thought you said you couldn't see her?"

The phone rang at that moment and Rosalie answered. We were slightly confused, hardly anyone ever called us.

"Hello?" Rosalie responded.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, May I please speak with Emmett?"

We all heard Bella ask.

"Hold on," Rosalie responded, annoyed that the interruption came from Bella, of all people.

I took the phone and hoped the conversation would end quickly for my sake. I cursed the timing and wondered how and why Bella would be calling. "Hi Bella, sorry I wasn't in class. I had a family emergency. Hey wait, how did you get my number?"

"Well, I called to say that we were assigned to work on the Egg Drop Project together. I asked Mr. Molina for your number so we could get started," she spoke, after pausing for a second too long.

"The project can wait one day right? I'll see you tomorrow," I said, hoping to end the conversation.

"Oh, okay," she said, as I hung up.

Rosalie began as soon as the phone hit the receiver. "No, I am not allowing this to happen. This girl, I just know she's dangerous. I don't need Alice to know that."

"I don't know about that but I definitely saw them working on their project," she said, nonchalantly.

"Hold on, we still haven't figured out why Alice can see her now," Carlisle said, calmly.

"Correction: only sometimes," Alice chirped.

"Well, if Alice can see her sometimes, she probably isn't that big of a threat. I think we will just have to wait and see," said Carlisle, in his authoritative voice.

Rosalie and Jasper huffed but didn't argue. The rest of the evening was spent going about our business. We cooled off and discussed the project more.

The gang was unsure about me having to participate in this project with her, but Edward and Alice assured us that nothing would go wrong.

"Alice, wouldn't it be better just to have Emmett change partners?" Esme asked.

"No, all groups are permanent. Mr. Molina won't budge…," Alice said, looking into the future for assurance.

"Yeah, and no harm will come from being partnered together. Alice sees an 'A' in your future," Edward said, reassuringly.

Everyone agreed except Rosalie. It took some begging but Edward finally convinced her.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Bella will be fine. Don't worry. WE all know by now never bet against Alice," Edward said, hugging Rosalie.

"Fine, but when things go to shit, you all will be regretting this decision," Rosalie said.

A part of me understood why Rosalie was so threatened by this girl. She was just another girl, who just so happen to be able to block vampire powers, but the fact remained she was still just a human. I hoped that for all our sakes she was wrong, the last thing we needed was trouble.

**What do you think? Please Review**


	2. Of Course Im Happy

**I HAVE TO thank Project Team Beta for looking over this chapter because they really are dedicated to working to improve this story.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=PREVIEWS**

**Chapter 2: Of Course I'm happy**

EmPOV

After the discussion died down Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I went hunting. We were out of the city limits when Alice and Edward abruptly stopped running, surprising Jasper and me.

They had one of their silent conversations and Alice began to talk, "Emmett, there was more to the vision than I led you to believe. She's meant to be one of us, I don't know when or how but I saw her as a vampire. I didn't want to tell Rosalie because you know how she feels about what we are."

She turned to Jasper and said, "We are going to be the best of friends, and I don't want to lose that. I know you're just being overprotective, but she's going to be one of us, she isn't a threat."

When she was done, Edward spoke, "I will find a moment to tell Esme and Carlisle, but I think we should keep this from Rosalie. I know what's best for her and I don't want her upset right now."

Jasper began to speak, "I understand, Edward. I'm sorry, Alice, I won't do anything to hurt her."

Jasper gave Alice a hug and then turned around to face me, waiting for a reaction.

"I won't say anything to Rosalie. I mean, I really don't care if Bella joins us or not," I said, shrugging for emphasis. With that we continued on our hunt, coming home just in time to get to school.

The couples drove in Edward's Volvo, while I drove my jeep to school. When I arrived, I noticed that Bella was sitting in her truck, listening to the radio and singing along. I chuckled at the action but stopped when I felt Rosalie's angry gaze. I knew she didn't like Bella, but her overprotectivenes was working too many hours for my taste.

My day was boring as always. I needed some excitement and decided that in the upcoming weekend I would go to Alaska to see Tanya. We had an understanding and had hooked up on several occasions. I had never found a mate and it never bothered me much, just like it didn't bother me being a vampire. I embraced what I was and accepted it, never seeing a point in complaining. When Rose changed me, I embraced what Carlisle wanted out of this life and went with it. Of course, there were slip ups, but I brushed them off as casualties of this life.

I admit, I was a little curious about this girl, I mean she was able to block the powers of my fellow siblings and she was human. She was pretty in a way, awkward, and very clumsy, but I couldn't see why she was appealing to all these humans. There was a poise about her, the way she interacted and behaved with everyone else, it was almost like she was holding back and yet she handled herself with such grace. She didn't dress like most of the other girls at school; she wore jeans and a t-shirt, but still looked beautiful.

Wait, did I just think that?

I was in slight shock when Edward gave a small chuckle. Stupid mind reader, always eavesdropping, and again he chuckled. Lunch was over and we said our goodbyes; Rosalie gave me a warning look, and I went to physics class.

I sat at my desk waiting for class to begin when I noticed Bella walk in; she looked a little embarrassed when she sat next to me. I finally got a good look and smell of her. Yesterday, I hadn't gotten an opportunity to really study her, like I wanted. The fact that she was blocking everyone had freaked us out that we rushed home to talk with Carlisle.

Bella's scent was breathtakingly sweet but not in the 'I want to eat you type of way.' I had experienced it once before but this wasn't it. Her scent was what I imagine humans feel when they smell something that reminds them of a happy memory or person.

She slumped into her chair and watched her unpack her book and notebook. She tossed her bag on the floor and looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes bore onto mine and she bit down on her bottom lip, bowing her head. Her stare caught me off guard so it took me a few seconds to recover.

She looked up again and said, "Hey Emmett, I'm Bella, I hope I didn't interrupt you last night. I just wanted to get things in order just in case the rest of my classes got more complicated."

"No worries, Bella. I should apologize for brushing you off yesterday. My family and I were in the middle of dinner and it wasn't a good time to talk," I said, sounding as convincing as possible.

She smiled at the desk, not meeting my gaze. I found myself intrigued by this human. She was smart, but wasn't a total nerd, she was beautiful underneath her jeans and oversized t-shirt and seemed to be a genuine girl. I smiled at Bella and realized this was going to be a fun year, getting to know her would be something I could actually feel excited about.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that you understand, because it looks like we'll be working together for the whole year. Mr. Molina said that we would be doing a lot of group work," she said before focusing her attention on the lecture.

The group assignment was no big deal for us, and we were finished within the first fifteen minutes. We sat in awkward silence before I decided I would ask her a few questions to get to know her. I didn't see any harm in this since she was going to be a part of us sooner or later. If Alice was right, which she always was, I thought I might as well get to know my new family member.

"So Bella, you moved here from Phoenix? This must be a big change for you, huh? Smaller school, smaller town, no sun, and lots of rain," I said teasingly.

"Yeah, it's definitely different. I never knew it could rain this much, but I'm glad I moved here," she said quietly, bowing her head, hiding her beautiful brown eyes with her hair.

"Yeah? That's good. Why did you move?" I didn't want to seem nosy, but I wanted her to be able to talk to me.

She let out a blush, and then made a small frown, "It's not a big deal, really. My mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, just deserved a little alone time so I came to live with Charlie, my father."

I was shocked at her answer, "Your mom sent you here so she could be with her new husband?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and then became smooth again when she nonchalantly said, "No, more like I sent myself here. Phil is in the minor leagues and moves around a lot and Renee wanted to join him, but had to stay with me. So I thought it would be best that I come here so she wouldn't have to hurt when he was gone. At least now I get to spend some quality time with Charlie."

"Oh well that sucks, but hey, at least you got to spend time with your dad and got to meet me," I said, giving her a smile.

Did I just say that? What's wrong with me? I never seemed to measure my words in regards to Bella.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.'

Finally, she smiled directly at me and that's when I saw it; the beauty that had attracted all the humans to her. She was dazzling. Strike that, she was more than dazzling; she was breathtaking, if that were even possible for me. She was amazingly sweet and beautiful. I didn't want the conversation to end so I asked her more questions about her hobbies, likes and dislikes. She loved to read the classics, she liked all types of music and at least gave each song one chance. She loved to cook but not always, and missed her mom and the sun.

I couldn't believe how little she valued her own happiness. There didn't seem to be much for her to enjoy Forks. She was away from her mom, away from the sun, and was living in a town where it rained constantly.

Ten minutes before class was over, Mr. Molina made us go over the answers. I couldn't wait until the end of the day so that I could see her again.

After she finished packing up her stuff, I suggested we meet at the library after school. She agreed, giving me that beautiful smile again.

BPOV

When I woke up this morning, I found myself a little excited about school, today I was going to meet up with Emmett to work on our project. I knew I had no chance but I felt that even this little crush would make my stay here in Forks a little more exciting. I had never really shown much interest in guys. I found them attractive and all, but none of them seemed worth my time. With Emmett there was something more to him, underneath all that bronze, I hoped there would be beauty.

I arrived to school a little too early and stayed in my car until it was time to get to class. I began humming to the oldies station, and soon found myself singing along. The morning bell finally rang and my day went by without much effort. I counted the seconds, in agony, until I would get to interact with him.

During lunch, I hardly ate. My stomach was already in knots and I didn't want to add to my uneasiness. I sat with the same people who I sat with yesterday. I nodded and smiled as everyone at the table talked about school and weekend plans, but I wasn't really listening to any specifics.

The bell rang and I practically jumped out of my seat in excitement of seeing Emmett again. As I walked to class, I felt someone's gaze on me; I looked up to find Rosalie glaring at me. I bowed my head and continued walking. I couldn't understand why she looked at me that way. The only conclusion I came up with was that when I had called last night she was the one who answered the phone.

I walked into class; Emmett was already in his seat waiting for me. I felt my cheeks begin to grow red and instantly regretted it. Mr. Molina assigned us our work and we finished quickly.

Once we were done I got a chance to really study him. His curls lay perfectly on his head and he was wearing a tan-colored shirt with dark wash jeans. He was extremely pale, and his eye color was more golden today than it had been yesterday. Now that I had gotten a chance to get a good luck at him I realized that my memory of yesterday hadn't been as accurate as I thought. Despite how large and intimidating he looked, towering over me, there was also a beauty to him.

I was trying to match the word that described Emmett's beauty when he began asking me if I liked it here and why I moved. I was a little caught of guard by how forward he was but I answered is questions as best I could. I wasn't happy about the move and being asked about it and pretending that I liked it here was so annoying but I didn't want to come off as a snob.

Emmett seemed genuinely interested and saw right through my bullshit and even made me laugh as we continued our conversation. I cursed Mr. Molina when he interrupted us for the review before the bell rang. I lagged getting my things together so that I could talk to him about the project but he beat me to it.

I was relieved to know that Emmett was a lot smarter than what I had expected. The enthusiasm I had been containing was in full swing. The possibility that Emmett and I could be friends or something more was hard to ignore. I couldn't concentrate the rest of the day, anticipating our meeting. I knew it would be all work but I was still excited; during our brief conversation I had never felt more relaxed and comfortable.

The Forks Library didn't look like much, but when I arrived at the library, Emmett was already there with a few books laid out. Our assignment was to see if it was possible to prevent the eggs from breaking by absorbing the egg's kinetic energy when the device hits the ground and aid it in it's absorption of shock. Not only were we suppose to make a device to hold the egg, but we had to write lab reports, and get background information that was privy to the project.

We worked for about an hour, reading some books on physics in general and kinetic energy, setting aside what was useful. Every now and then I would sneak glances at him and my heart would skip a beat. He was concentrating really hard on whatever he was reading and had the cutest look on his face. I could have sworn he may have stolen a few glances my way, but I wasn't sure. He sat hunched over the table, clearly uncomfortable in the small chair the library offered. His is eyes were furrowed and he nodded along when something made sense. I couldn't help but check him out.

I was racking my brain thinking of something to say, I was clearly not focusing having already found enough information to write a good quality paper that talked about kinetic energy.

I put my book down and played with my pen before finally striking up a conversation with him, "So, have you come up with any ideas for this?"

"Not really, I've kind of had other things on my mind," he said shrugging.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said nervously, "So Emmett, tell me more about yourself. It seems we only got a chance to cover my story earlier."

"There's not much to tell. I was adopted from Carlisle and Esme when I was ten and have lived with them ever since. I don't remember much of my parents, except that they were good people. I'm really close with my family and I love to go camping and hunting with them," he said, giving me a smile that showed his dimples.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said uncomfortably.

"No worries, it was a long time ago," he said, dazzling me with his smile.

"That's cool," I said cringing at my indiscretion. I wanted to say something to soothe the situation so I changed the subject. "So, what do you like to do when you're not with your family?"

"I like doing a lot of things. I watch sports on TV, go off-roading in my Jeep, and play video games," he said, shrugging. His answers were what I thought of as typical guy stuff but there was something he wasn't telling me. I didn't push the feeling because, really, it wasn't my place; I officially met the guy today.

I wanted to know more, so I asked him another question and then another and a few more until it was time to go. I learned a lot about him, he was brief and to the point, he enjoyed laughing and making other people laugh, with cheesy jokes.

Too soon it was time to go. Luckily, he suggested we meet up this weekend so that we could work on a prototype for the egg drop.

I went home, cooked for Charlie, and we had a nice conversation about our day. I told him about my project, and he told me how some loser tried to rob a convenience store and failed. He mentioned several times that he did not like the idea that I was partnered up with Emmett.

"They say he's a player. Always a different girl every week, and not just any girl, college girls. Please be careful. He may have expectations of you and I don't want you to get hurt," he said, giving me a useless lecture.

"Dad, please, it's just a school project. After that I won't have to meet up with him," I said as I finished drying the dishes. _Of course there could be more projects later on, _I thought.

I got ready for bed and I had the best dream ever. I was sitting on a couch talking to Emmett and we just held each other, talking about silly things and being happy. For the first time since I got here, I was actually looking forward to building a life in Forks.

REVIEWS=LOVE=PREVIEWS


	3. New Experiences

**A/N: **

**Project Team Beta deserves Emmett covered in chocolate for their amazing work**

**I don't want this to seem like it's moving fast but when you like someone you just do am I right. Ok here it is. **

**Also be sure to check out Bless the Broken Road, my other awesome fic.**

**Please review if you do you get a sneak peek of the next chapter Lol. A simple yay or nay will suffice. LOL**

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Chapter 3: New Experiences**

EmPOV

When I got to library, I was waiting in anticipation. My interaction with humans was very limited. Usually I had prior notice from Alice about a group project, so I was able to find an excuse to work alone. But since she was only able to see Bella on occasion, I was stuck working with her.

We started right away but I could tell her concentration was not focused on her work. Frankly, my concentration wasn't either. I kept stealing glances and watching her write down notes while biting her bottom lip.

As I was reading on kinetic energy, I began to think about how Bella would belong in our family. Carlisle only changed us because we were dying; he would never change us if we had more options. Would something happen to her in the future that would cause her to die? I kept racking my brain, thinking about the possibilities. There really was no other conclusion except that she would probably get hurt and have to be changed. This thought saddened me. It wasn't that I hated this life, but I wouldn't wish it on anyone. It was easy to embrace your faith when there was no other option, but what if I could prevent her from getting hurt… I would have to find out from Alice if that was at all possible.

I was a little distracted when Bella put her book down and spoke to me, "So, have you come up with any ideas for this?"

"Not really, I've kind of had other things on my mind," I said, shrugging. I didn't want to appear as a "know it all," so I decided to take her lead and help her develop the project.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she said nervously before beginning her own interrogation. "So, Emmett, tell me more about you. It seems we only got a chance to cover my story earlier."

I tried to be as truthful in my answers as I could. We spent the rest of the time talking, she would ask and I would answer. I found myself wanting to please her and make her happy. Soon it was time to go. I found myself dreading this and quickly came to the conclusion that I should see her over the weekend since quickly came to the conclusion that I should make plans to see her over the weekend since we wouldn't have school. I didn't mind putting off meeting up with Tanya since no official plans had been made.

When I got home, Jasper and Alice had disappeared. Carlisle was in his study with Esme talking softly and Edward was playing his piano. Rosalie was still upset that I had to spend time with Bella so it didn't surprise me that she was waiting for me when I got home.

"It took this long to work on that stupid project?" she asked, as I entered the house.

"Not really, we kind of just started talking and lost track of time," I said, heading for my room.

"You what?" she asked angrily.

"It was no big deal. She just asked a few questions and I answered. Standard stuff, nothing to worry about," I replied.

_Edward, a little help here._

"Be careful," she warned, but before she could continue, Edward suggested they partake in other activities.

Thank God Edward was a mind reader because I wasn't sure how any of us would be able to put up with Rosalie's mood swings the way he did. He always anticipated Rosalie's needs and was able to prevent and/or ease a situation that would upset her. I was glad they had each other, much like I was glad that my family had each found their mates.

After I was changed it was clear to me why Rosalie and Edward worked well together; they both hadn't chosen or really wanted this life. I think it was that bond that really helped them connect. I think that differed greatly from the relationships of the rest of my family, it almost felt like they were each a package deal. It was impossible to picture one without the other.

I entered my room and began recounting my day. Bella was different and I couldn't deny how beautiful she was and my mind began to wander. I imagined her as a vampire, attacking a huge bear with me, and then laughing afterwards at the bear's struggle.

When Alice and Jasper got home, I went downstairs and Jasper and I began to play Grand Theft Auto. Rosalie and Edward were still in their bedroom, while Alice was looking through several magazines, probably anticipating her wardrobe choices for the next year.

The game didn't really hold that much interest so we didn't play for long. I retreated to my room and watched _Dumb and Dumber._ Soon it was time to get ready for school and I showered and got dressed.

Usually, Alice rode with Jasper, Edward, and Rose in the Volvo, so I took my time and went to school when I felt like it. So when I saw Alice waiting in the passenger seat I knew she was up to no good.

I entered the Jeep and looked at her strangely, waiting for her to say something.

"What? I was feeling adventurous today. The Jeep is a very fun car," she said innocently.

"If you say so," I said, turning the ignition on and heading for school.

As we were getting closer to school, I noticed Alice get a glazed look on her face, the one she always had when she had a vision.

Once it was gone, she said, "The project is a great conversational piece."

She didn't elaborate and I was more confused than ever.

We got to school she headed straight for Jasper, who was waiting outside the Volvo, with Edward and Rosalie inside.

The bell rang and we all followed the humans inside. My first two classes didn't hold my attention much, so I began to eavesdrop on some of the humans' conversations. I listened as one girl admitted to her friend that she had crush on a teacher, I tried very hard not to burst out laughing when I heard that. I moved and a group of guys were talking about an upcoming party and how wasted they were going to be. That held little interest. I kept searching for something remotely interesting when I heard a few guys talking about Bella. _That definitely had my attention,_ I thought and listened to their conversation intently.

"Hey Tyler, Mike is going to ask Bella out during lunch," one of them said.

Tyler burst out laughing, which garnered him a detention from the English teacher.

As soon as things settled Tyler responded to the previous statement. "Bella will not be going out with you because she will be going out with me."

"We'll just have to wait and see. During lunch, we will both ask her and see who she decides," Mike said confidently.

Finally, Alice's comment made sense, because in that instant I decided to ask Bella to sit with me, in order to avoid those knuckle heads.

I sat at an empty table and waited for Bella to get out of class. As soon as she entered the cafeteria I signaled her over, and she nodded in acknowledgement. She grabbed her lunch and sat at my table.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, I thought we could use this time to talk about our project. I hope you don't mind," I said.

I watched her face change from excitement to disappointment. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

"That seems practical," she responded.

"I was doing some research last night and I have a couple ideas," I lied. I had done this project several times and already knew what would be the best way to approach the project.

"Oh? Like what?" she said, taking a bite of her salad.

I pulled out a sheet and began drawing a few models. We talked briefly about the project but we quickly forgot it, once I noticed the death glares coming from Mike and Tyler.

"I think your friends are jealous that you're sitting with me," I said.

She looked at the table where they were sitting and they waved her over but she shook her head, signaling "no."

"You can go if you like," I lied.

"No thanks, I'd rather talk to you," she said, blushing.

"Okay," I responded, not sure how to steer the conversation.

She sensed the awkwardness as well and asked me some more about the designs I had drawn up. The bell rang and we walked to Physics together and I tried to ease the situation by keeping her talking about the project. I didn't really know how to act or what to say around her. Usually I didn't have to filter what I said because there weren't any secrets in my family, at least none that could be kept for long.

During Physics we didn't have a chance to talk much, as Mr. Molina lectured the entire class. Once class was over, I asked Bella if we could sit together at lunch tomorrow to talk more about the project and she agreed, a beautiful smile across her face.

When school was over I braced myself for Rosalie's wrath but it never came, and I thanked Edward through my thoughts. I knew only he could handle Rosalie's bitchiness and ease her worries throughout the day.

She did, however, make a request that bothered me greatly, mostly because I knew it was impossible for me to accomplish.

"I noticed you sat with Bella at lunch today," she said, looking through a catalog.

"It was for the project," I stated flatly.

"Yeah, Edward explained it, don't worry about it. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can stop interacting with her. I think it's best for all of us if you limited your interactions with that girl as much as possible," she said, joining Edward in his music room.

The next day, Bella sat with me again. This time we focused on talking more about her since we established that Saturday we would work on the project at my place.

Bella was definitely unique and wise beyond her years. Instead of concerning herself with the tedious social scene, she focused on school, her future, and her family. She was responsible and more put together than most adults. I wondered how much fun she really ever had. When we talked about our hobbies, she only talked about reading and cooking. She didn't enjoy the social scene, which was understandable, but she didn't give herself opportunities to try new things.

I found myself wanting to bring her out of her shell a little. I wanted her to experience everything life had to offer. If Alice's vision was true, I didn't want her regretting her life.

In an effort to help her experience life, I didn't ask her to sit with me on Friday, hoping she would have a chance to bond more with her fellow humans. I also knew that eventually the two knuckle heads would ask her out, and I didn't want to avoid the inevitable. So I sat with Alice and Jasper at our usual table, Edward and Rosalie still hadn't arrived.

We listened to Bella, who was talking to Jessica about me. I couldn't help but smile; Bella had just admitted to having a little crush on me. She hoped I would see her as more than another girl in high school. I grinned at the possibilities, still hearing Bella talk about how nice it was to dream about me. I was still in a goofy haze when Alice had a vision.

"She didn't!" screamed Alice.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, it was a last minute decision. I guess Rosalie heard Bella too and she called Tanya. She will be coming sometime tomorrow. I can't see after that because Bella comes over," she said in a panic.

"Alice, don't worry, Tanya won't do anything to compromise what we are. Besides, it's not like we're mates or anything." I said nonchalantly.

"Emmett, don't be naïve!" screamed Jasper, just loud enough so that only we could hear.

"Tanya has always had a thing for you. The only reason she has gone along with your little sexcapades is because she likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous, she was the one who suggested it," I said, again trying to brush it off.

"Emmett, I'm the empath, not you! So I would know," he said angrily.

Just then, Rosalie and a pained Edward joined us, "I'm sure you know that I invited Tanya to visit this weekend. Hopefully that little human will see her and will set her sights on someone more suitable."

"Sorry guys, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," said Edward, with a sheepish grin. Rosalie was shooting him daggers but didn't say a word.

"Don't sweat it, dude," I said, trying to smooth things out.

This weekend was going to be a long one.

BPOV

After my meeting at the library with Emmett, I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. When he asked me to sit with him during lunch the next two days, I was ecstatic. But when he didn't ask me on Friday, I was a little hurt. I understood he needed to spend time with his family, but I couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

I had asked Jessica if I could sit with her and her group and she was more than happy to let me. I couldn't understand why until she began asking me about Emmett.

"So Bella, you and Emmett, huh? All the girls here are totally jealous," she said with a fake giggle.

"We're not together or anything; we're just friends," I said sadly.

"But you like him, right?" she said as she paid for her lunch.

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? I mean I know he only dates college girls, but a girl can dream, right?" I said cautiously.

"Of course, with that cutie walking around-who doesn't dream? He is so gorgeous; I wonder how much time he spends at the gym? I bet he looks delicious all sweaty," she said with a stupid look on her face.

"There's more to him than his looks," I said defensively. "He's really smart, funny and all around a good guy."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, rolling her eyes, before sitting down and stuffing her face.

During Physics, I didn't get a chance to talk to Emmet until class was over because Mr. Molina was giving a lecture. He asked if I minded working on the project at my house instead of his, because he had a relative staying over and didn't want her to interfere. The rest of my day was uneventful, except for my hundred falls while playing volleyball.

After I got home, I got a call from Charlie, asking me if I could cook for four today since his friend Billy and his son Jacob were coming over. He apologized for such a last minute notice but he had run into Billy earlier and invited him. I assured him it was okay and decided to cook some lasagna. I drove to the supermarket, got the ingredients, and went home to start cooking. The lasagna was just beginning to cool when Charlie came home.

"Thanks, Bella, I'm sorry for the last minute invite. I hope it wasn't too much trouble," he said taking a whiff of the kitchen.

"Don't sweat it, Dad. I'm glad I could be of service, besides, I'm glad I get to see Billy again, it's been far too long."

Just then, we heard a knock. Charlie went to go answer it while I checked on the bread.

Billy looked pretty much the same except for his worry lines. Jacob was truly a sight; he wasn't the small kid I remembered from my childhood. He was tall, muscular, and manly. I couldn't believe how big he was.

"Hey Bella," said Billy. "Nice to see you again." He gave me a strong handshake and introduced Jacob, "This here is Jake. You remember him, don't you?"

"Hey Bella," he said shaking my hand. "Remember we used to fish together?"

"Right, I remember. How are you?"

"Good," he said nervously.

I served dinner and Charlie and Billy talked about fishing and sports, alienating Jacob and I. Slowly, we got over the awkwardness and we began to get to know each other.

He was only a year younger than me and had two older sisters, who I faintly remembered from my visits as a kid. We talked briefly about school but the conversation didn't really go anywhere.

I tried to lighten the mood by getting him to talk about his hobbies but that didn't go over so well.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked, hoping this would spark the conversation.

"I really don't listen to music, or watch much TV, with the exception of sports. Most of the time I hang out with my friends, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil."

"Oh, well that's cool," I responded.

"Yeah, they are a little bit older than I am, but they treat me as their equal. Sam is kind of like our leader and we all just hang out at the rez," he finished.

"Sounds cool," I chirped.

The conversation was dead again. He attempted to lighten the mood by suggesting a few tourist spots but it really didn't appeal to me.

He sensed it and asked me if I wanted to join him, "Port Angeles is bigger than Forks and would probably be more entertaining, or you could always come to La Push and hang out with me and the guys. You would definitely like them," he said enthusiastically.

"Sure," I responded. It wasn't like I had much of a social life, and despite the awkwardness between us, I liked Jacob. He seemed like a nice guy and like he really enjoyed his life.

"How about this weekend?" he said, excitedly.

"Well, I can't tomorrow, I have a project to work on and Sunday I have some things I need to get done. Maybe next weekend?" I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

The conversation flowed a little better and soon it was time for them to go. On his way out, Jacob reminded me about my trip to La Push the following weekend and I promised him I wouldn't forget.

I was washing the dishes when Charlie walked in to help me dry them off.

He grunted to get my attention, "That Jacob sure is a great kid. You should go to visit him this weekend. You hardly go out."

"Dad, I've only been here a week, besides I have to work on my project with Emmett, remember?"

"Oh right, can't you just reschedule? I thought the project wasn't due until the end of the month?" he asked grudgingly.

"No, I can't just reschedule, we do have other classes to worry about," I said in a huff.

"Bella, I hope you're not falling for this kid. I already told you he's bad news; you should go out with someone like Jacob, someone responsible and nice like you."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Dad, seriously? Jacob is younger than I am. And I already told you I'm not falling for him." I hated lying but I just didn't want to deal with another lecture about how dating can wait until I finish school.

I woke up early the next day in excitement. I cleaned the house and got everything ready for his arrival.

I wasn't sure if he would be hungry, so I prepared a few snacks, just in case. It was a little after one when I heard a soft knock on my door.

Emmett looked amazing. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a simple blue shirt underneath and jeans.

"Hey Bella," he said uncomfortably.

"Hey Emmett, come on in," I said, moving out of the way. He walked in and sniffed through his nose a few times, repulsion written all over his face.

He tried to be pleasant, but I knew he wasn't happy. I wondered what could be so off putting about my house that he reacted that way.

I offered him some snacks and tried to make him feel comfortable but the look on his face didn't change. We picked out the designs that we would be doing the prototypes for within the first fifteen minutes.

" I… um… forgot the supplies in the car let me go grab them," he said.

"Okay," I responded.

He came back in a few minutes, his hands empty. "I must have forgotten them at home, sorry," he apologized.

"I think we can manage, I'm sure we can find something here," I said, getting up.

"No, that's okay. I said I was going to bring the supplies. Let's just go to my place and finish up there," he said.

"What about your house guest?" I asked.

"Right, well she wasn't there when I left so we don't have to worry."

"Okay, if you think that's for the best."

"I do."

"I'll meet you outside," I said.

Emmett let himself out and I went upstairs to grab my wallet and keys. I went outside and he was already ready to go. I fumbled with the ignition and finally got it to start. I didn't mind going but I was a little nervous.

As I followed him, I realized I had no idea where he lived, and felt a little uneasy not knowing. I followed him through the forest for a few miles, until I saw a beautiful house that looked like it belonged in Beverly Hills.

The house looked like it didn't belong in the middle of the forest, with its metallic architecture, giant glass windows, and white paint. But it somehow fit, almost like it was a secret hideaway made especially for them.

He helped me out of my truck and ushered me in. The inside accentuated the outside perfectly. The furniture played with the metallic architecture of the outside while incorporating darker colors. All of the windows were open and the Cullens were all sitting down in various poses like models selling the furniture. I was caught off guard at all the beauty and wasn't prepared to handle what happened next.

A beautiful blonde walked up to Emmett and gave him a hug and kiss before saying, "Emmett, sweetie, I'm glad you finished early, now we can enjoy our time together."

She looked like she belonged with them. Her strawberry blonde hair flowed down her back. Her features were delicate and soft, but there was a hardness to her. She was not only beautiful like the rest of the Cullens but was also dressed in designer clothes, similar to the Cullens. I knew then I could never belong with Emmett.

She attempted to usher him to the couch, but froze when she saw me, "Oh hello, you must be his partner in that project thing. Sorry I didn't see you there; I guess I was a little too excited to see my Emmett here."

"Bella, this is Tanya, the houseguest I told you about and you already know my family. That's Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hi," Tanya said looking at her nails.

"Hey," I said flatly. Everyone else responded with a "hi" as well.

She then gave him a little hug before leaving the room, "See you later."

Everyone followed her out and I was left with only Emmett.

_So that was his houseguest, huh? I guess Charlie was right. Stupid me to think he could ever be interested in me when he has her. I guess I was only meant to be with nice, responsible guys like Jacob_.

The rest of the time was spent to work on the project, bringing our designs to life. We barely said anything to each other, only talking about the project. When it was time to go, I waved goodbye and ran to my truck.

As soon as I got home, I broke down. Of course he would be with someone like that.

I was feeling extremely stupid at this point and felt like I had my heart ripped out. I didn't understand how I could feel so much for this one guy after only knowing him for a week, but I couldn't deny there was something there. I thought he may have felt it too but I guess I was wrong. At least I found out before I really had fallen for him.

Oh, who wasI kidding? I've already fallen for him.

**Poor Bella. Any guesses as to why Emmett was uncomfortable? Lol **

**Ok so remember you review you get a sneak peek.**


	4. Progress

I want to thank Project Team Beta for helping me by providing me with two amazing betas!

Reviews=Previews

Things are really straying away from Twilight in this chapter

Also, because I'm not above plugging my own stor,y please check out Bless the Broken Road.

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4: Progress**

EmPOV

Despite the impending hurricane that was Tanya, I was excited about this weekend. Bella was the reason for my excitement, of course. She was different from anyone I had ever met and I wanted to get to know her in every way possible – from her favorite color to her favorite game as a kid, there was a list in my head of questions ready to be asked.

My eagerness for today was apparent for everyone. Rosalie was still acting like her bitchy self, pacing the living room, anticipating Tanya's arrival. When I left, she still hadn't arrived. I hoped that Tanya had changed her mind but I knew better--she was waiting for the right moment to make her appearance.

When I asked Bella to work on the project at her house, I never expected such a foul smell. _Wolves_. I couldn't believe Bella was hanging out with wolves. This was something I was definitely going to add to the Bella file.

It took a great deal of self control not to give in to my instincts to track the wolf down. I wanted nothing more than to run after the mutt who had come to visit Bella and broken the treaty line. This weekend was not turning out the way I had anticipated and I wasn't sure if it could improve.

I tried not to breathe, but found it extremely difficult considering I needed to talk to Bella to finish the project.

Sensing my uneasiness Bella stepped in and attempted to ease the situation but her efforts were wasted. Fortunately, Bella didn't continue for long instead she got frustrated and maybe even angry at my behavior.

I conserved my breath as best I could. Smiling and nodding when I agreed with her, and shaking my head 'no' when I didn't. I could tell she wasn't comfortable either, with the way I was acting and wasn't sure what to do.

I tried to sooth the situation as best I could, reassuring her I was okay, but the pained look on my face gave me away.

I weighed my options and thought it best to just bring her home with me and finish the project there. Postponing it was not an option; Bella wasn't the type of person who liked to procrastinate. I pretended to have 'forgotten' the supplies at home and suggested we go to my place.

I didn't think about what bringing a human would mean for my family, let alone Bella, I just needed to get the hell out. I honestly thought bringing Bella home wouldn't be a big deal. No more than any other human, at the very lest. I had hoped everyone would be on their best behavior and be courteous.

As I drove closer to the house, I realized that Tanya had arrived and the family was gathered in the living room. I wondered if Alice had been able to see anything and pondered why she hadn't intervened.

As I got closer to the house, I knew they could hear me so I gave them a clear warning, so low only vampires could hear. "I had to bring Bella here, please behave. She's already confused about my behavior at her house. I will explain later."

Of course, my warning meant nothing to Tanya; she jumped up from the couch, slinked over to me, embraced me in a hug, and finished her theatrics by sticking her tongue down my throat.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt at staking a claim on me, but I knew it was working by the pained look on Bella's face.

"Emmett, sweetie, I'm glad you finished early-- now we can enjoy our time together," she said after she kissed me.

What was Bella thinking? I knew she had feelings for me and had heard the rumors that surrounded me and my family. Already Tanya's presence was enough to discourage her and ruin any chance I had with her. The rumors she heard now served to destroy any credibility I would have with her.

She pretended like Bella wasn't standing beside me and tried to get me to sit next to her. Annoyed with Tanya, I stood firm next to Bella, who had been standing beside me.

When Tanya finally had the decency to acknowledge Bella she spoke to her in a condescending tone with fake modesty. "Oh hello, you must be his partner in that project thing. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I guess I was a little too excited to see my Emmett here."

I heard Rosalie mutter, "That's right, little human, _her_ Emmett."

Tanya stifled a laugh while everyone else tensed.

"Bella, this is Tanya, the houseguest I told you about. My family: Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper."

Once they exchanged pleasantries my family went to their rooms. While walking away, Rosalie whispered, "You know, this could be a good time to get rid of her. We can make it look like she got lost on her way back."

"Rose," Edward warned as Tanya continued to laugh quietly. This was beyond crazy; I didn't understand Rose's hatred for this girl. She was no real threat and was only human.

Finally, everyone was out of sight and in their own rooms, except Tanya who had plopped herself in my room, with music playing softly as she hummed along.

I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Immediately I knew I had to give Bella an explanation, but there was never a right time. As we continued to work on our project, I realized that talking to Bella about Tanya was not my best option, since Tanya was still here. My family's presence made it difficult, as well – every word I said would have been heard, and Rosalie would be livid if I said too much. I decided to postpone my explanation until Monday, hoping to tell her the closest thing to the truth as possible without revealing our secret. But first, I needed to end all ties with Tanya so that I could pursue Bella without hesitation.

A few seconds later, I heard Alice say, "Idiot," under her breath. I was sure that comment was directed at me and kept changing my plan of action, hoping to find something better, but I never heard a peep from Alice. I resigned myself to sticking to my original plan and continued working.

We build our models and agreed on a model we both knew would support the egg, well enough not to break. All too quickly it was time for her to go.

When Bella left, I felt guilty for not clearing things up and hoped that on Monday things could be smoothed over As much as I loved spending time with Bella, I was grateful at her departure because it gave me time to put Rose and Tanya in their places. I didn't need them interfering in my life.

As soon as I decided this, Alice asked, "Are you sure?"

She knew I was sure when her vision didn't change. Tanya was in my room and Edward had taken Rose out for some private time after seeing Alice's vision.

I didn't hate Tanya, I just didn't love her. Bella brought out strong feelings in me, something Tanya had never been able to do. I was upset with the way she acted in regard to Bella. Instead of being more considerate and making her feel welcomed, she left her feeling uncomfortable and sad, but I knew that was more because of me than her. Whatever type of relationship I had with Tanya was over now.

I went upstairs to talk to Tanya and found her completely naked. This was not going to be easy. I had seen Tanya's perfect naked body before and couldn't deny my attraction. I was still a man, after all. However, this time my body didn't react to her; sure there was some lust but it just didn't feel right with her.

"Tanya, put some clothes on, I'm not here for a social visit."

"Emmett-Bear, what's wrong? Didn't you like my surprise?" she asked, attempting to act coy.

"No, get dressed," I said, tossing her some clothes. Her smile faded and she got dressed quickly.

"Happy?"

"Not really. Look Tanya, whatever you thought was going on between us is no more."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she said, looking extremely hurt.

"No, it's not that… it's just that I don't want you to think this is something more than what it really is… was. The way you acted in there with Bella was not okay. I am not your property and I will not tolerate you scheming with Rosalie the way you did. Honestly, I don't want to deal with it, so I think we should just end our little 'sexcapades' and move on."

"Emmett, you can't be serious. I was just happy to see you. Is this because of that Bella girl? Rose said you were acting funny because of her."

"No, it's not just because of her, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to Rose about me, ever. Who I choose to be with is my decision and no one else's, okay? I will have a similar conversation with her when she gets back. I didn't invite you here so I won't ask you to leave, but I think it's best for everyone that we keep ourselves at a distance."

"So that's it, huh? Decades together and you just throw me away?"

"It's not like that, please don't make this harder than it has to be. I thought we had an understanding, no strings attached. I don't want you to be hurt by this, and I really am trying to do this without it getting more complicated than it already is."

"Fine," she said, not meeting my gaze.

"I'm sorry you're hurt," I said before walking away.

Tanya immediately left without saying goodbye to anyone and no one blamed her. I told Carlisle and Esme what happened and they seemed relieved with the whole situation.

Rosalie and Edward finally arrived around 2 am and I was determined to talk to Rosalie, but Edward kept thwarting any chance to talk to her. I knew he was in cahoots with Alice because I would catch them stealing knowing looks at one another. I grew impatient with the situation and gave up, hoping I would be able to catch them off guard one day so that I could finally speak to Rose.

Just because I gave up didn't mean that I couldn't annoy Edward. As he was playing the piano for Rosalie, I sang a bunch of show tunes in my head. This, of course, threw him off and the sight of Edward trying to block my thoughts while playing was hilarious. I continued this for a few more minutes, each time screaming louder in my mind to annoy him more.

I stopped and thought, _See you later, asshole!_

He laughed loudly, but didn't comment, and continued to play the piano.

I decided on a solo hunting trip nearby to clear my head--or, rather to keep Edward out of my head- so I could come up with a way to explain to Bella what had happened. I decided to just admit to her that I was falling for her and that Tanya and I were no longer involved. I wanted to ask her out on a proper date immediately; I didn't want to waste any time at exploring these emotions I was feeling. I thought about a few places where humans would go on a first date and realized that Bella's first date with me had to surpass any expectation she had.

I wanted to break any and all preconceived notion she had of me and replace them with the real me, whoever that was. I needed Bella to fall for me all over again, like she had those first few days, and erase the disappointment she felt. Even if things didn't work out, I wanted Bella to compare every date to this one magical one with me.

All my planning proved to be useless because she refused to listen. We were in Physics and Mr. Molina had decided to give us some time to work on the project while he finished his lunch in the break room.

"Bella, about Saturday, I'm sorry about Tanya. It wasn't-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Emmett, don't worry about it. We're just partners for _one_ project. You don't need to inform me about your personal life." Thinking I wouldn't hear her, she continued her thought, "Especially if it involves that skank Tanya."

I was stunned by how cold and distant she was. This wasn't the Bella from last week. The reality was that Bella had every right to feel upset, but it still hurt me. All I wanted was to hold her and feel her warm body against my cold one. In the midst of all of this I couldn't help but laugh at her last statement--leave it Bella to find the right thing to say at the wrong moment.

I didn't see much change in Bella's demeanor for the rest of the month. We dropped our eggs from the roof and earned an A on the project. Bella made it a point to keep our relationship strictly business but I tried constantly to bring back fun Bella. I continuously tried to apologize and explain but she would never let me, always changing the subject or cutting me off.

Frustrated with the whole situation I decided to take action and woo Bella. February came around and I decided that a grand romantic gesture was exactly what the doctor ordered. During this time, I had hoped Alice would have another vision but she never did, or if she had she never mentioned it. Everyone was pretty much supportive except for Rosalie, who was sure that Bella would never forgive me after the Tanya debacle.

Each day leading up to Valentine's Day I left Bella a single red rose and a card. I left home earlier than my family and snuck into Bella's locker to leave her the rose and a note that said,

"Just because you're you –EMC."

Each note after that read similar to the first, some would describe her beauty, her generosity, or her kindness.

My un-beating heart may have resurrected when I saw her react to the rose in her locker. She blushed, smiled, and quickly smelled it before hiding it in her bag.

I walked pack to class in a hurry, making sure to beat Bella to our table. Bella walked in with a huge grin on her face and a blush that grew redder as she approached me, stumbling over the backpack Christopher Alden thoughtlessly left in the middle of the aisle. Her blush grew even redder as I deftly caught her in one arm before she hit the floor.

"Umm, thanks," she said, her lips slightly curving. Somehow, I knew that she wasn't just referring to my catching skills.

Instantly I saw her demeanor change when she around me. Although she was still very guarded when we spoke, I could tell she was trying very hard to give me a chance. Each day I used a question from the Bella file in my brain. Beginning with the simpler ones, I hoped to progress to questions with more depth – like why she was hanging out with wolves.

BPOV

I cried myself to sleep last night, after the informative visit to Emmett's house, so it didn't surprise me when I woke up this morning with puffy, blood-shot eyes. I washed my face and took a long shower. I tried to put Emmett out of mind but it wasn't really working. I dragged myself downstairs and made myself a huge breakfast, hoping to find some comfort in pancakes.

After cleaning up the kitchen, I focused on my homework after, hoping it would keep my mind from drifting to Emmett. It didn't help much and almost immediately I found myself lying in my bed thinking about Emmett. Charlie had warned me, and so had Jessica and every other girl, but I still didn't listen.

I stupidly thought I would be the one to win Emmett's heart. Emmett already had mine, all he had to do was laugh his booming laughter and I was instant goo. I had never given my heart so quickly to anyone and now I knew why. It hurt me to know that those rumors were true and that he that he was a stereotypical jock, even though he didn't play sports. Around two o' clock the phone rang and I dragged myself downstairs again.

"Hello? Swan residence."

"Bells! It's Jake," he said, waiting for a response.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Actually I was just wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon-maybe you could come over and hang out. I know you said something about a project but I was hoping you were able to finish it yesterday. "

It's not like I had anything better to do; all my homework and chores were done and Charlie was out fishing. I knew I didn't want to stay at home and wallow so I accepted.

"Sure, I'll be there in about half an hour, is that okay? Oh, and I need directions, I don't really remember the area."

"Oh, right," he said, before giving me directions and hanging up. I wrote down the instructions and a note for Charlie, letting him know where I would be.

I drove to La Push, following Jake's indications and was at his house in no time. His house was small, similar to the other houses surrounding the area, and was painted a warm red, with a dark brown door to accent it. When I arrived he was already waiting in the front step of his house, a huge grin plastered on his face.

His smile somehow soothed me and I smiled back. I parked my truck and followed him to the back of his house, into his garage shack where he was working on a Volkswagen Rabbit.

Jake wasn't your typical guy. Already, I knew he was brave, responsible, reliable and kind. He cared for Billy after his illness left him paralyzed, without his sisters by his side. I think it was for this reason that we got along so well.

The awkwardness from the other night before was no longer there and we quickly fell into easy conversation. This time he was able to be more specific about his music choices, movie preferences, and hobbies. We traded horror stories from our fishing trips with our fathers, and we and he even began teaching me about cars. The day seemed to go by fast and the sun was beginning to set, bringing me back to reality. I said goodbye and made plans to hang out with Jake for the following weekend.

I hurried home and wondered what I could cook that wouldn't take too long. As I drove, some of the stress I had been feeling eased away. I arrived to find that Charlie had decided to order pizza so we spent the evening watching television.

Somehow, my weekend didn't seem so bad after hanging out with Jake. When Charlie was halfway done with his dinner, he casually brought up Jake.

"So Bella, you were at Jake's today, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy."

"Yes, he is, responsible and kind too. He takes care of Billy all on his own while going to school."

"Yeah, I know."

"He's the type of boy you should be dating. Not that Cullen kid. He looks too old to be in high school."

"You may be right," I mumbled under my breath before answering him. "If you say so, Dad."

He eyed me suspiciously and remained quite for a few minute before he spoke. "You know, if that Cullen guy hurts you, you can come to me. Maybe a day in jail will set him straight."

"That won't be necessary but thanks for the offer."

We finished our food and I headed to my room, dreading the next day

All day my stomach was in knots in anticipation of seeing Emmett again. I was sure things would just continue as they had been and I wasn't happy with that.

I hid in the library during lunch, hoping it would give me enough time to prepare myself for what was to come. The bell rang and I dragged my feet to the Science building.

On my way I noticed Rosalie hanging on Edward's arm with a huge smirk on her face. It was the same smug look she had on Saturday as she and Tanya walked upstairs.

Emmett tried to explain the situation to me but I really didn't want the details of his relationship with his girlfriend. I had no business asking him for an explanation and he didn't need to offer me one either. Everyone had warned me that he was no good and I hadn't listened. I kept reminding myself that I barely knew him just to get through the week. I made sure to keep my distance from him. I could not afford to get my heart broken. I made sure to be cautious with my heart. I didn't want to risk it getting hurt, so I tried to keep myself distant and hoped this crush would go away.

I finished typing the lab report for the project and we handed it in at the end of the month. We passed and I was glad that I wouldn't need to keep Emmett updated on how the lab report was coming along, limiting our conversations even more.

The only real joy I had left was spending my afternoons with Charlie and my Sundays with Jake. I owed a lot to Jake. We hung out almost every weekend, which didn't feel like much but it was enough to make me feel happy. Any anxiety or stress I felt from school, or even life in general, would melt away in his presence.

And yet, the connection with Jake was not as strong as it was with Emmett. I had only known Emmet for one week, and he had sparked a fire in me that I didn't even know I had. When we had interacted, it was playful and fun and there was no stress. I found myself eager to see him. There was some eagerness with Jake but it wasn't quite the same.

I wasn't sure what Jake felt but I knew he wanted more. Every time he grabbed my hand or hugged me, I knew it meant more to him than it did for me. It wasn't that I didn't want to give my heart to him; it was just that I couldn't trust anyone with it.

I had woken up on the first day of February dreading the next twenty–eight days. Single Awareness Month had never bothered me before but this year it felt different. I knew the reason behind the change: Emmett. He was still a prominent star in my dreams -- I had yet to get over him.

I considered staying home, but changed my mind as I realized that I would have to deal with my feelings for Emmett all and they were unavoidable. I put on my favorite jeans, blue t-shirt, and tied my hair back before leaving for school.

I was surprised to find a rose in my locker. At first I was a little confused, thinking that whoever sent it probably had the wrong locker. Then I was a little freaked out that someone knew my locker combination. I checked to make sure nothing was stolen and found a note in beautiful script that said, "Just because, you're you-EMC"

I smiled, my heart melted, and I sniffed the rose's aroma to make sure it was real. Emmett had sent me a rose. I didn't know what to make of it but I decided to enjoy it for today and deal with the consequences of my emotions later.

I eagerly awaited Physics class and carefully thought out how to thank Emmett without making it into a big deal. The bell rang for fifth period and I still hadn't come up with anything clever to say, so I decided to just wing it.

I walked in and saw Emmett sitting in his seat. My cheeks got hot and then hotter as I moved closer to him, my attention was so focused on Emmett, I tripped over someone's bag and into Emmett's cold arms. Surprisingly, his cold temperature soothed me, making me feel safe. My face grew hotter; my cheeks probably looked like a cherry tomato.

Flustered by Emmett's proximity I only managed to give hi a weak thank you. We sat down to listen to Mr. Molina talk some more about force.

The next day and every day after that, I was pleasantly surprised to find a rose, each with a beautiful note, written by Emmett. Again, I didn't think and just enjoyed the gesture, and came to expect it. Ignoring any previous experience I had with Emmett, I decided to give him a chance and behaved cautiously and slowly to avoid any harm.

I was careful with what information I gave him, making sure that nothing embarrassing slip. I never sat with him at lunch, instead I sat with Jessica and Angela and he sat with his family. He always waited for me by my locker after lunch and we walked to class together. He offered to carry my books but I refused, I hated being taken care of.

I walked to my locker, and Emmett was no where to be found. I grabbed my books and slammed the locker shut, Emmett standing beside me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," I said, as I stumbled on air.

"Let me grab those," he said, reaching for my books.

"No thanks, I think I can handle lugging thee around while I walk and talk."

He laughed and responded, "I'm not sure about that but if you insist."

"I do," I replied taking my seat.

"Okay," he responded, somber.

I made sure to take control of situations like those in order to avoid any heartache.

There were times when I wondered why he had chosen me. I wasn't that special and compared to that blonde bombshell I was oatmeal. I convinced myself that the secret admirer was probably some freshman dork who had a deluded crush on me. Even if it was Emmett, he was probably just messing with my heart. Whether it was my new girl shine or someone trying to get into the Chief's daughter's pants, I was on guard.

I was torn. I knew it was Emmett and yet I wished it to be someone else who was sending me flowers. After reading each note it felt like pieces of me were slowly becoming possessed by Emmett. Slowly, my thoughts, dreams, and desires involved Emmett. He was my heroin and with each day I needed a higher dosage.

And yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with him or his family. I had no idea what type of relationship he had with Tanya. I wanted, more than anything, to believe in the Emmett from the very first day of school who had an infectious laughter and a sharp wit.

Jacob's presence in my life made things easier. When I was with him everything about Forks was left in Forks and it was just the two of us. My feelings for him never changed, but I wasn't sure if that was true for Jacob as well. There was a need a felt for him, but it was a friendly kid. I needed him to laugh a the stupid things I did in school to draw attention to myself and laugh at my klutziness. I hadn't realized how alone I had been feeling until I had found the type of companionship I did with Jacob.

"Bella, could you hand me the screwdriver that's on top of the corner table, with_out _falling?" He asked me one day, while hanging out in his garage.

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm sure I can manage."

"How do you manage when I'm not around? How did you survive almost eighteen years without me to catch you?" he teased.

"Well, I walked really slowly," I responded, laughing at my lame joke.

Time with Jake didn't need to be controlled or monitored it just was.

Although he didn't acknowledge Valentine's Day, I knew he wanted to spend it with me and I obliged, more out of commitment than real feelings. We spent the afternoon in his garage, talking about the stupidity of the day and cheesy movies that went along with this day.

The month was coming to end and I was more confused than ever. Jacob sensed that something was wrong and had been trying to get me to open up but this was something I didn't want to share with him. Really, I couldn't share this with anyone who I really trusted; my friends at school were just that, school friends.

One Saturday afternoon while spending time with Jacob, he decided to bring Emmett into the conversation. I had mentioned Emmett in the beginning about our project and our growing friendship, but didn't get into too many details, for my sake.

"What happened with that stupid Cullen guy, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Things just didn't work out. He's dating this beautiful blonde. Obviously, I'm not pretty enough for him," I said fighting back my tears. Why was he asking? I didn't tell him about the flowers. Or admitted to how deep my feelings for Emmett ran. I was selfish and cruel, but I was too much of a coward to say anything else.

"I wasn't referring to his love life. I was asking about your project. But just to clarify, Bella, you're beyond beautiful. Besides, those Cullens are bad news. You should stay away from them," he said through gritted teeth.

_That wasn't awkward at all,_ I thought.

"Whatever Jacob, I don't want to talk about."

"Bella, I'm serious, stay away from the Cullens. Try not to interact with them, they're dangerous."

This was extremely awkward for me. Jacob was acting so strange and I didn't know what to make of it. I laughed at how immature the whole situation was. I knew he had crush on me, but this was beyond possessive. I had made it clear that I held o interest for him romantically.

Anger raced through my veins. Emmett wasn't a bad guy, if anything I knew that much and I didn't like that my best friend was badmouthing him.

I spoke through gritted teeth. "Jake, we haven't talked much about stuff like that. I don't appreciate you just jumping in and telling me what to do. You're not my father, so butt out. I know what I'm doing."

I could see his anger consuming him and I began to walk away; this was not what I needed right now. I knew it would be better to just walk away an hopefully pretend like last night hadn't happen. I heard a growl from behind me, and waved him off. He growled again so I turned around and saw a giant beast.

Unsure of what to do I backed away slowly. Jacob was no where to be found. The beast had taken Jacob's previous spot and their was ripped clothes on the floor. I worried that Jacob had been attacked and searched the are but there was no Jacob. I looked one last time at the beast, which had remained still and was met with brown, soulful eyes.

I ran to my car and luckily, the beast didn't follow. I went home and tried to figure out what the hell had happened. Did that thing eat Jacob? No. Where was Jake? Or was that Jacob? Impossible. I booted up my computer and typed in 'transformations: man to beast,' and read through a few sites. None of them were useful.

I was still going over what had just happened when I heard a tap on my window. I checked to see what caused the noise, and saw Jake standing below the tree.

Chapter End Notes:

Yup, Jacob is a wolf. I just think if Bella is going to be thrown into this world she should know up front with what she's dealing with. Agree? Disagree?

Also Jacob and Emmett are kind of tied right now she could go either way. Who do you think she should go for?

Previews for your thoughts!


	5. Revelations

**Project Team Beta is amazing!**

**To my two beta's Whilocked and Jenny, who's Penname I don't know Thanks!**

**I should be getting a permanent Beta soon and updates will come a lot quicker when that haapens.**

**Reviews=Previews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. NO copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

BPOV

"Bella, about what happened back there… I don't know what to say," Jake began.

"What was that, Jake?" I asked loudly, obviously I was more upset than I realized.

"Shh, you'll wake Charlie. Can you get out for a minute? We need to talk," he said as he walked to my front door.

I tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding the ones that creaked, and went outside. I noticed Jacob out of the corner of my eye, leaning against my house.

"Okay, I'm here. What the hell was that earlier?" I said keeping my voice low.

"Bella, what do you think that was?" he said, shuffling his stance.

"I don't know. I want to believe that it was just some wandering bear, but I'm pretty sure that beast was … you."

He let out a sigh and began, "Bella, I can't give you all the details, but there are things in this world that are beyond normal."

"Okay?" I asked in confusion. What was he trying to tell me?

He paced for a few seconds before he finally spoke, "Look, Bella, I can't tell you what you want to hear. Just know that you were never in any danger. I lost control, but that will never happen again, I promise. More importantly, I was serious about the Cullens. This has nothing to do with how I feel about you. It is the duty of myself and … others like me to protect everyone from the Cullens and those who are similar to them."

"Jake, you're not making any sense. Are you sure this isn't about Emmett and how I feel about him?" I asked nervously. I knew his response, he was more than likely jealous, and once he admitted it I would have to deliver that dreadful "it's not you it's me" speech.

"No, Bella, that's not the only reason I got so upset. Ugh!" he said as he began to pace again. He stopped pacing and finally spoke. "Okay, Bella, stay right here. I will be right back."

After what felt like forever, Jacob came back. I was both relieved and upset he had taken so long because I was really getting tired. As he got closer to me he said, "I got the permission I needed to tell you what you need to know."

"Just spit it out Jake, I'm really tired," I said, angrily.

"Bella, when I meant that the Cullens were dangerous I was dead serious. If you don't stay away from them, you could get seriously hurt or worse. What you saw earlier was a wolf. I am a wolf, and the pack and I, we only have one purpose and that is to kill bloodsucking leeches like the Cullens. The Cullens are vampires, and it is our job to protect humans, like you, from them. Do you get it now?"

I tried to make sense of what he had just said. Was he serious? I couldn't think of a reason for Jake to lie to me like this, even if he did like me. Was I dreaming? Was this some type of joke? _That must be it,_ I thought. I began to laugh at the situation. Jacob had probably used the wandering bear to scare me and play a joke on me.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because, I get it now. This is a joke isn't it?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Bella, this isn't a joke," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, Jake, why don't you and the 'pack' run along now. You can all say you got the new girl," I said, screaming the last part so his friends could hear.

"No Bella, this is serious. I can prove it too. Stand back."

I backed away and he did the same. I almost missed it, before my eyes Jacob transformed into the same russet animal that was behind me earlier. I looked into the wolf's eyes and saw the familiar ones of Jacob Black. Holy crow, he wasn't kidding. My vision blurred, and the world began to spin before, I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in my room with a major headache. How did I get here? What happened last night? I searched my room for any evidence of last night, but found it empty. I thought back to what started the whole thing and found it impossible, I must have been dreaming, it was the only plausible explanation.

I lazily dressed and got ready for school, all the while reminding myself it was a dream.

My day consisted of mindless gossip from Jessica and avoiding Mike Newton. He already had tried to ask me out unsuccessfully, several times before. The only exciting part of my day was Emmett. I couldn't ignore how attracted and intrigued I was by him. I thought back to what little I knew of Emmett. He was orphaned at a young age, was extremely close to his family, and has never really socialized with anyone except me. His lack of a social life was on his accord, because my interactions had showed me how much fun and sweet he was.

During lunch I couldn't help but hear Jacob's words, the Cullens are vampires. I noticed that they didn't really eat, only picked at their food, but I really didn't see a problem in that. They are probably so rich that they found school food disgusting; I knew I did.

There is a magical quality to them, but not frightening or overwhelming, more ethereal and natural. I couldn't believe Jacob's words that they are disgusting vampires. The Cullens are too beautiful for it, but a part of me, maybe in the back of my mind, considered it to be true.

My concentration is not at its highest level today, so it didn't surprise me when I bumped into a freshman on my way to Physics. I knew I hated Mondays for a reason but today was far worse than any other Monday I had experienced. We are working on a review for the upcoming test, but I am trying really hard not to think about how close I was sitting next to Emmett. Every time I am near him, I felt like my heart was beating so fast and loudly the whole room could hear. Nothing else mattered, when Emmett was nearby. I am trying to keep my emotions and thoughts in check hoping to get through the day

I studied him for a while and tried to piece together what Jacob had told me. I thought vampires could only go out at night and had fangs? Emmett was here at school and had no fangs. More importantly, if he drank blood why wasn't he or any of his family draining everyone dry?

School is finally over and I couldn't wait to leave. Mike had gotten a boob graze while playing basketball in gym, and I didn't want to see him attempt anything else. I was also in a hurry to see Jake and find out if last night was real or not.

I stepped out of the building and my eyes immediately fell to the Cullens. The only vampire I could really picture would be Rosalie. She was too damn intimidating not to think she was evil. I was walking as fast as I could without falling when I heard a vile voice call out for me. I kept my eyes low and ignored Mike.

I began to cross the parking lot when I heard many people scream. Things happened so fast I thought it was a dream.

"Look out!" I heard a male voice say.

I looked up to see a white corolla, with Jessica Stanley in the driver's seat, headed right for me. I tried to move out of the way, but instead found myself being dragged down by a cold and heavy rock. I looked up to find that Emmett had me pinned to the floor.

How did he get here so fast?

I was surrounded by a group of students asking me if I was okay. "I'm fine," I said over and over again. The crowd began to wind down. Leaving me with Emmett, his family was waiting in the car for him

"Thanks for saving me," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I'm just glad I made it here in time to push you aside," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah," I responded, still unsure about what happened. I knew in that instant what he was and being near him both frightened and calmed me. There was no way he could have made it to me from his car to me so fast, if he was only human.

I am not sure why I didn't tell him that I knew about him and his family, but it wasn't the right time just yet.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? I could drive you home," he offered.

"No, it's okay, I'm actually not heading home, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Where are you heading?"

"La Push," I said shrugging.

"Um yeah, I think you're right," he said before walking away. His eyes turned dark and angry and in that instant I knew, Emmett wasn't human.

"Bye," I said walking to my car. He simply waved his hand in the air, not even turning back to look at me.

When I finally had a moment to recover from that awkward goodbye, I began to freak out. Jacob is a wolf, and Emmett is a vampire.

I arrive at Billy's and Jacob is waiting for me on the front steps of his house. I park in my usual spot and join him on the steps.

"I'm glad you're here. How are you?" he asked as he crinkled his nose.

"Good… listen, Jake, about last night. I know I have to keep it a secret, but can you please explain this to me," I said, getting down to business.

He took a deep sigh and said, "I'm glad you finally understand the gravity of the matter."

He then told me about the treaty with the Cullens, his job as a wolf, and how important it was to stay away from them. I couldn't stay for a long time, since I had to cook for Charlie, so I left as soon as he was done explaining. He asked me to keep his secret and warned me to stay away from the Cullens. Jacob has risked a lot in confiding in me and telling me about the wolves, luckily Sam had giving him permission to tell me what was necessary.

I drove home and began dinner immediately. As I cooked the chicken, I started to think about the treaty with the Cullens. They didn't drink human blood, so it probably meant that they were good vampires. I was a little relieved, but I knew I wanted to talk to Emmett, to get his side of this whole thing.

One thing I was sure about after what Jacob had revealed, none of it mattered. My perception of Emmett still hadn't changed.

EmPOV

Monday is just like every other day. Edward and Alice are giving each other their knowing looks all day and wondered if I was the only one annoyed by them.

Of course Edward answered that for me. "No, they know if it's anything important we would share."

I am a little giddy to know that I would be seeing Bella today. Every Monday she would come with a faint smell of wet dog, and a surge of jealousy and worry would overwhelm me. I knew how dangerous wolves could be for humans.

I kept tabs on Bella and noticed how uneasy she was throughout the day. At lunchtime she attempted to appear casual but I could sense how tense she was, especially when she looked our way.

In Physics I noticed Bella was not her usual chipper self. Despite the distance she had put between us, I knew Bella. I didn't have the ability to read minds, but I could still hear her voice whenever she spoke and found it comforting. She would always animate whenever she talked to certain people and feign interest in Jessica's daily gossip. She was naturally quiet, but today is different, like something is bothering her.

I was a little worried at what could cause Bella such stress and was watching her intently as she got out of gym. She had her eyes low and was quickly walking away from Mike. Edward then explained to me that Mike "accidentally" touched her breasts and had deluded himself into thinking she was interested in him.

I was going over ways to break Mike into millions of tiny little pieces but was stopped by Alice's voice. "Emmett-run!"

"What?" I asked in confusion. In that second I noticed an oblivious Jessica, speeding through the parking lot, searching through the contents of her purse. Bella wasn't paying attention either, she was looking down and didn't see Jessica heading towards her.

I ran over to her and pushed her out of the way before Jessica could do any damage. I could hear the worry in the student body when they saw Bella on the floor with her eyes closed.

Jessica slowed down briefly to apologize and left when she saw Bella open her eyes. A crowd gathered around us and I saw her grimace as I helped her get up. After assuring the crowd that she was okay, they left, leaving us alone.

I could still hear everyone talking about the incident on their way to their cars. A few had even voiced at my speedy save and wondered what really happened. I heard Rosalie mutter, "Oh great, we're definitely going to have to move now. There is no way no one saw that."

Edward then held Rosalie tighter and whispered, "Actually, Rose, everyone is more concerned about Bella than Emmett so we have nothing to worry about."

I grinned at this and offered Bella a ride home.

When she said she was going to La Push I almost lost it. Why did she need to go there for? She belongs in Forks and nowhere near those mongrels.

"Great and she hangs out with dogs too. What's wrong with this girl?" Rose said to no one in particular.

While everyone else drove home I decided to go to Edward's meadow, in hope of some peace and quiet. He had recommended it to me whenever I needed some time alone.

I plopped myself on the grass and recounted today's events. I worried for Bella and her safety. Not just because she hung out with wolves, but also because she was still just a fragile human. There were so many dangers in this world, and I wasn't sure I would be able to protect her from every single one. My feelings for Bella had only intensified in the short time I had gotten to know her and I knew they would only grow with each day that passed. I hoped that in the weeks ahead Bella and I could finally be together and the date of her transformation could be set as soon as possible.

Alice's scent broke me from my reverie. I waited for her to arrive and heard her slow down as she got closer.

"Hey, Emmett," she said with a huge grin on her face, "I think we should talk."

"Hey there, munchkin, what's up?"

She stuck out her tongue at me and took a seat next to me. "Okay, so from my visions and the way you've been acting, I know that you've fallen for her," she said. Of course Alice knew before me how important Bella was. "I just wanted you to know that she feels the same way, and although there will be some obstacles ahead for the two of you, I think you'll make it. But there is another possibility to her becoming a vampire. I think it's important for you to know this."

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"She might not make it through the transformation. I see her being bitten, but I don't see her surviving the transformation," she said, waiting for a response.

"Why doesn't she survive?" I asked defensively.

"Well," she hesitated, "I'm not sure. I mean she ends up being bitten but something or someone stops the transformation."

"The wolves?"

"Could be, I'm not sure if it's her shield or them who block the outcome."

"Oh," was all I could say. She may not make it? Suddenly I wasn't sure if changing her would be her best option. In that instant I vowed to protect her and make sure she would be able to undergo the transformation. It was selfish of me, but I knew now that I wanted her to be a part of my forever.

Suddenly, the not so quiet place to think was invaded by my entire family.

"Sorry, Emmett, it was a last minute decision. I didn't see it," Alice said, standing up.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured. "What's going on?"

"She knows about the change," said Edward. This is not going to be good is it? Edward nodded and I let out a defeated sigh.

I was about to explain to Rosalie that it wasn't a big deal, but she didn't let me finish and spoke first. "Emmett, you should not be spending time with that girl, our presence here is probably the only reason she gets changed. We should leave before we get too involved. Especially after today."

No one responded.

"Rosalie, you know Carlisle only changes people if they have no other option, obviously she is worth it if we're willing to break the treaty with the Quileutes."

"Oh my God, I hadn't even thought about that! Are we really going to risk a fight with those dogs? Can someone please explain to me why you're all hell bent on letting this girl become one of us? Alice, what did you really see?"

Edward and Alice had one of their silent conversation, they looked at everyone else, giving them a nod before speaking.

"She's worth it because she and Emmett belong together. She is his soul mate," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Rosalie screamed. While Rosalie began to ramble and scream, I was stunned speechless. I could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. My soul mate? Edward gave me a nod before addressing Rosalie's tirade.

I don't know how much time had gone by before I had fully processed what Alice had said. I was thinking of ways that she could be wrong but deep down I knew she wasn't. I was captivated by her charm and beauty. I know my feeling for her are real, but I never thought we could be because she was human and I was a vampire. Whenever I did think of us together, I pictured her already changed. I couldn't even begin to describe how great it felt to know that Bella and I belonged together. Somehow, Alice's reassurance made me want to do whatever was necessary to win Bella's heart. A smile must have crept up because Rosalie smacked me over the head to get my attention.

"You think this is okay, Emmett? You do realize that the only reason she is changed is for you? Would you really damn her to our existence? Risk our lives to battle with those mutts? What about the power she may bring with her? She's already able to block out vampire powers as a human, what about when she is a vampire? You don't think the Volturi would ignore such a gift? Aro would do anything to acquire gifted vampires-you know that don't you? Has anyone thought about the consequences this girl will bring for us?"

"My vision is of all us happy as vampires, so things will work out… eventually," Alice chirped, hugging Jasper.

Esme chimed in as well. "Don't you want Emmett do be happy? He deserves to have a chance at love and if Bella offers him that, isn't our job as his family to support him?"

"Rosalie," said Carlisle, "I'm sure we will be able to find a solution to everything in due time. Right now we should just think about what Emmett wants. Esme is right, it is our job to support him in his decision."

"Love, I think they all make a valid point and you should really reconsider," Edward said, rubbing circles on her back.

"Is this how you feel too, Jasper?" Rosalie accused. He nodded and continued to hug Alice.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Damn us all!"

"Rose, please stop overreacting," I countered.

"Emmett, ever since I found you in the forest, mauled by that bear, I felt a kinship with you. I think of you more of a son than a brother. When I saw you dying I wanted more than anything to protect you and I still do. This human girl can be dangerous for our existence. Don't you see the threat?"

"I understand, Rosalie, but I can't help feel what I feel," I said flatly.

"I can't support you with this decision," she said, before running off.

"She'll be okay, just give her some time," said Edward before running after her.

Chapter End Notes: Any thoeries/guesses as to why Bella may not make it through the change?

How will Bella face Emmett now that there is no doubt that he is a vampire?

Questions, Questions, Questions and I've got answers, so please **review.**


	6. Who cares what you are?

Told you updates were coming! Project Team Beta is amazing and I seriously owe them for all their help

This is the reason why I Love Emmett Enjoy!

Thanks for reading and leaving me your feedback

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6: Who Cares What You Are**

BPOV

That night I dreamt that I was in the forest by myself. I was searching for something, and when I heard my name being called, I looked around and saw Jacob. We began to talk and walk at the same time when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and began to growl. I backed away in fear of what he might do; I looked to where he was growling at and saw Emmett heading towards us. Jacob quickly phased and Emmett crouched down, ready for a fight. I stood there in my dream doing nothing; I wasn't sure how to react to a vampire and a wolf fighting.

I woke up in sweat; I jumped out of bed and went down stairs for some water. I slowly went back up the stairs to get some sleep but found it useless. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about the situation at hand. After having this dream, I realized I couldn't talk to Emmett about him being a vampire, no matter how much I wanted to. If I did it would mean that the Quileutes had broken the treaty, and I couldn't deal with the repercussions of my selfishness.

The next day at school I was extremely distracted; the previous day was nothing compared to today. If someone would have asked me what I did today, I wouldn't have been able to answer without stumbling. The lack of sleep had me feeling unsure of myself.

Halfway through my day, I decided to cut gym so that I could go home early and maybe get some sleep. Missing my last class didn't seem like a big deal, and after the debacle with Mike yesterday, I wasn't motivated to show up. I wanted my day to end early so that I could put myself together and keep this secret that was slowly driving me insane.

I went through the motions of my day and found myself in Physics class sooner than I realized. I sat in my seat, pretending to write down the lecture when I noticed Emmett staring at me. Usually it was me doing all the staring, but after what I had recently discovered, I couldn't look him straight in the eyes. I knew there was a lecture going on, but I just didn't care.

I felt his eyes on me and it was driving me insane, so I stole a glance at Emmett and our gazes met. It was weird, but it almost felt like he knew that I knew. I was staring into his warm, topaz eyes and saw love and compassion. I knew it was a risk, but I just needed to know. His eyes would foreve captivate me. He was just so gentle and understanding, I couldn't picture him overreacting. I only knew Emmett, so I wasn't sure how his family would react. I decided I would speak with Emmett privately, so that he could handle the situation as he saw fit.

I accepted what he was and I couldn't deny my eyes, but I still hoped he wasn't a vampire. It wasn't because I was afraid of what he was, or what he could do. I was afraid because it meant that Tanya was a vampire and had more to offer him than I ever would.

It wasn't until recent events that I explored the feelings I had for Emmett; I still hoped that something could happen between the two of us. That hope is what motivated me to talk to Emmett; I needed it to end. By hearing Emmett admit he was a vampire, I knew I could not feel the way I had been feeling since I met him. I knew I couldn't be with him, not because he was deadly, but because we could never work.

I had never done something so selfish, but I reasoned that if I could end the feelings I felt for Emmett, Jake's worries would be eased.

Finally it occurred to me to write him a note. I slyly slid him the note while Mr. Molina wasn't looking.

_Emmett, I have gym next period, but I really need to talk to you. Do you mind skipping your last class? _

He read it quickly and held on to it longer than necessary; it was a simple yes or no answer.

Finally I felt the paper slip under my hands and read his response.

_Yeah sure, is everything alright? _

I wasn't sure how to answer, the situation _was_ complicated but I didn't want to worry him. I finally responded.

_Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you about something important, privately. _

I tossed it back and I got my response immediately.

_Okay. Then let's go to my jeep and talk. _

The thought of being alone in his car made me nervous, but not because I was going to be in an enclosed space with a dangerous vampire. No, it was because I _wanted_ to be in that closed space with a vampire.

_That sounds like a good idea._

The rest of the class, my stomach was in knots and my heartbeat increased excessively. I noticed Emmett look at me in confusion, so I gave him a reassuring smile to ease his mind and he smiled back.

The bell rung and we walked, quietly, side by side, to his car. He helped me into his jeep and was by my side momentarily.

We sat there for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke. "Bella, I'm really worried... is everything okay?"

I looked up and met his gaze, "Emmett, I know what you are."

"Wait, Bella, before you go on, do you mind going somewhere else to talk?"

I was confused by his reaction but agreed. We drove to the local park and sat on the picnic tables.

"Sorry, I just didn't want other people to… umm... overhear this conversation," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well like I said, I know that you're different. Yesterday when you pushed me out of the way, there was no way you could have made it from your Jeep to me so quickly."

"Bella, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" he asked, feigning concern. I knew he was trying to weasel his way out of the truth.

"Emmett, I know that you're a vampire, but I can't help wonder if I'm wrong… please tell me I'm wrong?"

He studied my face for a few seconds, before grabbing my hand; I didn't shy away from his cool touch. "Bella, you're not wrong."

I knew that despite what he was it didn't matter to me, I still loved him. This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved him, but we could never be. I hated crying, especially in front of others, but I couldn't help it. I was in love with Emmett Cullen, the resident vampire and ladies man.

Emmett cupped my chin and lifted it so I could meet his gaze, "Bella, why are you crying?"

I regained some composure before I answered. "I'm crying because this means you and I can't be. You have Tanya and you're both vampires!"

He let out a booming laugh, sending me into a panic. He was being insensitive to my feelings, stupid vampire.

"Emmett, I know it's funny for you to think that a simple human like me thought she had a chance with a gorgeous vampire like you, but I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me," I said, letting go of his hand.

He stopped laughing immediately, "Bella, I'm sorry, and I wasn't laughing at that... nothing is further from my mind. I was laughing because Tanya means nothing; you're the only one that matters to me, and we _can_ be together." He grinned at me, causing my breathing to hitch. He cared about me?

"But I saw you and Tanya; are you going to deny that there isn't something between you two?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, I tried to explaining it to you but you wouldn't let me. I won't lie to you, there was something between Tanya and me but it was only casual, and things ended as soon as you walked into my existence."

"Really?" I asked nervously. _This was too good to be true; Emmett actually wanted me!_

"Yes, really," he said, as he leaned into me, giving me the best kiss of my life. It was soft at first, but it quickly became heated, as our tongues laced. Too soon I needed to breathe and had to pull away.

Emmett looked at me in confusion.

"Need… to … breathe."

"Oh right, I forgot... humans need to breath to survive," he said, in a playful manner.

I was about to punch him, but he quickly stopped me. "Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you. My body is like stone; it could do some serious damage to your hand."

"Oh," was all I said.

We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes longer. Emmett had this playful gleam in his eyes and began moving closer to me. His face was centimeters from mine, but instead of just kissing me he lifted me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

After he broke away from the kiss he spoke. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"Me too," I said, embracing the feel of his arms around me.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was six o' clock, and I still hadn't made Charlie anything or started on my homework.

Emmett drove me to school and then followed me home. I was a little self conscious with him driving behind me, because I was driving much slower than usual due to my nerves. I would constantly look through my rear view mirror. He must have noticed because he started making faces to get me to laugh.

Of course Charlie was home, so we couldn't give each other proper goodbyes. He did walk me to door and we said our goodbyes, but we didn't kiss. Before he left he whispered in my ear so fast and softly that I almost missed it when he said, "Leave your window open tonight."

I blushed and went inside, only to get an earful from Charlie about how dangerous hanging out with Emmett was. We ended up ordering pizza and eating in silence. I wanted to tell Charlie that Emmett was a good guy, but we really hadn't established anything formally so I didn't want to put my foot in my mouth.

That night I did everything like I normally did. I went upstairs did my homework, and took a shower, but I didn't put on my regular pajamas, instead I put on more form fitting sweats and a tank top, so Emmett wouldn't see what I really slept in.

It was around 11:30 that I finally heard him on the tree in my room. He jumped in swiftly and quietly through my window. He didn't even say hello- he just swooped in and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad you're here," I said after we finished kissing.

"Me too; you should put on a sweater," he said looking around my room. "So this is what your room looks like. I always wondered how I would feel if I ever made it in here."

"So, you've thought about being in my room? What were we doing in your thoughts?" I asked, before realizing he said to put on a sweater. "Wait... a sweater for what?"

"We're going somewhere fun. Now let's get going," he said handing me a sweater and my running shoes.

Chapter End Notes:

Where do you think Emmett is taking Bella? I promise you the next chapter will be loads of fun!

Also is there anything you guys want to see different from Edward and Bella's relationship? Your feedback gets you a preview so please review

Also I have a huge favor to ask you all. Would you please check out Bless the Broken Road written by yours truly and help me reach my review goal. I would totally love you for it


	7. The Best Day

I hope you all enjoy this!

Thanks to Project Team Beta!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Twilighted Junior Validation Beta: oceanwaters2006

**Chapter 7: The Best day**

After the fiasco at the meadow things got extremely weird. I was waiting in my room, thinking about Bella and how excited I was to know that we belonged together. I was so enthralled with thoughts about my future I didn't even notice when Alice walked in the room. Her voice startled me

"The future is a little hazy. Today may be a great day! Edward and Rose are skipping school today and probably the rest of the week," she said, shrugging her shoulders and exited my room.

"Okay?" I said in confusion. _Hyper little pixie._

Jasper and Alice rode separately from me on our way to school, insisting that we would possibly need separate cars today; again confusion set in but I just accepted it and moved on. I always knew Alice was stranger than most, humans and vampires included, but I wasn't sure if her behavior was part of her charm or if it was her reacting to her visions. Either way, I loved her for it.

As hours dragged on, I listened for any signs of the return of normal Bella, but she was even more distracted than yesterday. I noticed the bags under her eyes and a look of concern and uneasiness written all over her face, showing no signs of disappearing. She didn't bother to interact with her classmates and hardly said a word all day.

My concern for Bella grew with each passing moment. I was apprehensive in my meddling because I worried that her uneasiness was linked to the wolves or what happened yesterday. The events of the almost accident, involvong Jessica's car and Bella must have left her uneasy, especially with my quick rescue. The look of shock plastered on her face had left my family and I worried. If only Edward could read her mind for me maybe then I could help lift whatever burden she had. I wanted to ask her what was wrong and make her life easier if I could.

Once the bell rang, I couldn't get to Physics fast enough. It was in moments like these that I hated pretending to be human. I raced through the halls and sat down, waiting for Bella to arrive. As I waited Ifelt my phone vibrate, notifying me I had received a text message from Alice.

_She knows what we are! Yay! Today will be a great day for you and Bella!_

I chuckled softly at her enthusiasm, but internally I was freaking out. Suddenly, the day's behavior made sense. Were yesterday's events that telling of what we were? My mind was overwhelmed with questions and I couldn't help but wonder how this would affect Bella's view of me. If Bella knew what we where, why hadn't she run away screaming or told the entire world by now? Because it was Bella, of course, she would never expose us she had been loyal and faithful to friends she had made here, but why not run? She's here in school.

It was almost time for class and Bella still hadn't arrived. Maybe she did run away_._ In that instant she walked in, looking at the floor and nowhere else. The courage it took this woman to sit next to a vampire was surreal and yet believeable, because it was Bella.

She didn't say anything as she sat down and tooke her notebook out and sat down. Mr. Molina began talking about sound and waves but I didn't bother to listen. Instead I focused on Bella, sneaking in glances every chance I could. Bella's body was rigid and stiff, most likely from the close proximity she shared with a vampire. In between staring blankly at the front of the room and doodling in her notebook, she made sure not to look my way. In other instances she never hesitated to look my way and talk to me.

A twist in fate offered me a chance to meet Bella's gaze as she looked my way. I smiled at her, offering my sympathy and hoped I conveyed the love I felt for her. She curled her lips upward long enough for me to notice. She continued to look down and tapped her fingers on the desk. After a few more minutes I noticed Bella scribble something on a sheet of paper and slide it over to me.

I read the note and was happy to know that she wanted to talk after class. Every fiber of my being wanted to go and spend some time alone with Bella, but the context of this conversation was not going to be an easy one. I debated with myself about the possibilities of going versus declining the invitation. The conversation was unavoidable but I wasn't sure if I was ready to openly discuss vampirism with the woman I loved. I worried about the rejection and disgust she may might feel once I confirmed her suspicion. I worried that she would no longer be interested in me after this outing. Another text from Alice broke me from my reverie.

"Emmett! Do as she says, skip Spanish, you're already fluent in it. Trust me if you go, it will be the best day ever!"

"I'm not sure this a good idea," I responded.

"Just do it!" she replied.

I quickly wrote Bella my reply and agreed to talk in my Jeep. After we finished writing notes I noticed Bella's heart beat faster. I kept eyeing her just in case she had a heart attack or something. The way her heart was beating disproved any visions Alice had about today being a good day.

Finally, the real torture would begin; Bella followed me to my Jeep, and we both got in. I asked her for an explanation but had to interrupt her when I heard Alice and Jasper exiting the school and sneaking into their car. _Meddling pixie, _I thought. I didn't want them to hear any of this so I decided to take Bella to the park, hoping they would take the hint.

As soon as we arrived at the park Bella didn't hesitate and she asked me about me being a vampire. I could see the hope and dread in her eyes and wanted desperately to avoid any disappointment and sadness. I wanted more than anything to tell her I wasn't just to make her happy, but I also couldn't lie to her. I finally confirmed her suspicion and she began to cry.

I knew it was a stupid question, but I asked her anyway. "Bella, why are you crying?"

She hesitated before she responded, "I'm crying because this means you and I can't be." _My heart broke as I heard the words I had been dreading. _"You have Tanya and you're both vampires!" Relief washed over me when I realized that Bella didn't care about my vampirism but about my non-existent relationship with Tanya. I had never seen Bella this vulnerable and fragile. Despite being human, she had always been tough.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh at the situation. Bella cared more that I was with Tanya, than me being a vampire. I quickly stopped laughing when Bella became angry.

I quickly explained to her that she was the only one I'd ever want and instantly, I saw her become the Bella I knew and loved again. "Bella, I'm sorry, and I wasn't laughing at that... nothing is further from my mind. I was laughing because Tanya means nothing; you're the only one that matters to me, and we _can_ be together."

"But I saw you and Tanya; are you going to deny that there isn't something between you two?" she countered.

"Bella, I tried to explaining it to you but you wouldn't let me. I won't lie to you, there was something between Tanya and me but it was only casual, and things ended as soon as you walked into my existence."

"Really?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes, really," I assured her before kissing her.

I kissed her with all the restraint I could muster at the moment. When she pulled away I worried I had been too forward but instead she explained to me her need to breathe.

Relieved by her statement I teased her and she didn't miss a beat and tried to punch me. Of course, I had to stop her before she could do some serious damage to her hand. After the awkward explanation I gave her about my cold hard body we stood there silent for a few minutes, our gazes locked onto one another.

I couldn't' restrain myself for too long and picked her up into my arms, kissing her feverishly. I had to force myself to part away from her soft warm lips but had no choice. Our time was coming to an end soon and I wanted my time with her to be used wisely. Although we didn't talk much, we did manage to savor our time together. Those moments were about just the two of us. We were in love, together, and happy.

It was getting late and Bella had to get home. I drove her to school and followed her home, not wanting to waste my time until I would see her again. Once we got to her house I parked the Jeep and jumped out to walk her to her door, wanting to spend every single moment with her. I was disappointed that I couldn't kiss her goodnight, but I knew I wasn't in the Chief's good graces and didn't want this relationship to have any more opposition. I was brave enough to walk her to her door and hug her. An idea struck me as I pulled away and I told her to leave her window open. I had many ideas already planned for tonight and could not decide, I'm sure that was driving Alice crazy.

After the beautiful afternoon I spent with Bella, my head was spinning. I didn't want to go home because I knew that Alice had probably informed the entire household. I was extremely happy that Rose was not here to witness this. As soon as I had the thought about Rose, I realized Alice had planned all of this from the beginning. Her and Edward's constant secret talks made sense now.

I was close enough to hear Alice and telling Jasper what to do. I walked in and she screamed, "Emmett, can you please decide where you're taking her so that I can help finalize the plans!"

"Which idea do you like better?" I asked knowing she would pick the best option.

"The cabin, you have until second period to come back, there will be a substitute for her first period," she said and began packing all the things necessary for tonight. After getting things loaded, they took off to set things up for us. _Thank God for Alice and Jasper!_

I was waiting for it to be late enough to go to Bella's house when Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Emmett," Carlisle began, "Alice told us about her visions and what happened today. We're happy for you, we really are, but I feel I must remind you that you are a vampire and she is not. Be careful, you have been known to slip on occasion."

I gave them a nod to let them know I understood the gravity of the situation Despite how much I loved Bella I couldn't lose control.

Esme chirped in and said, "I know I don't need to remind you to be a gentleman with her." Her stern face quickly disappeared and she gave me hug.

Around ten I went over to Bella's, hoping to find Charlie asleep but he was still watching TV. I had to wait until he finally decided to go up to bed and was snoring. I could hear Bella going about her business, doing homework, getting ready for bed . I was excited about tonight. I wanted to do something exciting and fun our first night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Finally, Charlie was in a deep sleep and I wasted no time in jumping into her room and kissing her. I had been waiting all evening to do it again.

"I'm glad you're here," she said after we finished kissing.

"Me too, you should put on a sweater," I said looking around her room. "So, this is what your room looks like. I always wondered how I would feel if I ever made it in here." _Uh-oh that was way too much information._

"So, you've thought about being in my room? What were we doing in your thoughts?" _Of course she would focus on that and not the fact that I asked her to put on a sweater. _"Wait... a sweater for what?" _There we go!_

"We're going somewhere fun, now let's get going," I said as I handed her clothes. Alice had helped me prepare for this night, setting up everything we would need to enjoy ourselves.

"Well, if I'm going out, I don't want to go in these sweats. Let me change," she said, while grabbing a pair of jeans.

She grabbed a sweater and some jeans and begin to put them on but stipped abruptly, realizing I was still in the room. "Emmett, a little privacy please?"

Mesmerized by the fact that I almost saw her in her underwear all I managed to do was mutter sorry and jump out the window. Once she was finished I climbed back in and was excited at tonight's plans.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise. Don't you trust me?" I asked, giving her a pout.

"Well I'm not sure, a vegetarian vampire wants me to sneak out with him, in the middle of the night? Why wouldn't I trust you? I…care about you," she said looking down at her feet. I knew what she had wanted to say and was disappointed when she didn't. I brushed it off and made sure not to dwell on it.

"Okay, well let's go, climb on my back," I said. She then put her arms around my neck.

I was about to jump off when she asked, with a nervous tone, "Can't we just take the stairs?"

"No, this is more exciting," I said before jumping out the window. We ran to where I had hidden my Jeep from sight. I strapped her in and we took off.

I decided on taking Bella to a cabin I had acquired over a decade ago. It was far enough away to enjoy our time together without interruptions but close enough to make it back to school. Bella sat there with her eyes wide open, her heart beating faster, and playing with the hem of her sweater.

"Bella, you can go to sleep if you want. Alice said we have until second period to get back, you have a sub for first period," I reassured her, squeezing her hand softly.

"I can't sleep with you driving like a maniac! Wait, how would Alice know if we have sub or not?"

_I figured now would be a good time to tell her more about me and my family._

"Alice can see the future," I responded nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't freak.

"Really? Can all vampires see the future?" she asked wide-eyed.

"No, but some have special abilities, Jasper is an empath and Edward can read minds, and I'm pretty strong even for my kind. But those are the more obvious abilities. Rosalie has her beauty, Esme has her ability to love, and Carlisle has his compassion," I said, measuring her reaction to each statement.

Her response was comical. First she was shocked, she was then intrigued, followed by embarrassed. I watched as her face got redder and she avoided my eyes.

"Bella, relax, they can't sense you. Edward can't read your mind just like Jasper can't read your emotions. But Alice can sometimes see your future."

I saw her body relax slightly and ask, "Why? Am I some sort of freak?"

"Yeah, but you're my freak now," I laughed at my comment.

She smiled at my comment and asked, "Seriously why can't they sense me?"

"We're not sure," I shrugged, hoping to ease her worry, "We think you have a power yourself, and although you are human it's somehow manifesting."

"What would happen if I ever became one of you?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle believes that whatever power we had as humans, we bring into this life, so most likely you would develop a stronger resistance against vampire powers," I said, casually. _I didn't want to freak Bella out with the whole soul mate thing just yet. I didn't want her to feel obligated to love me or pressured into becoming a vampire._

"Oh," was her response. She turned to look away, uncomfortable with the situation. I just wasn't sure why.

"Hey, you see this," I said, emphasizing our intertwined hands, "This is unbreakable to me. You're my only reason for existing now. Don't ever doubt that."

She smiled and said, "Is it too soon to say I love you?"

I chuckled at her, "No, it's not in fact…." I stopped the car, more for show than anything, and looked straight into her eyes and said, "I want to profess my undying love for you. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you."

She laughed and said, "Hey, you know what?... I love you too."

I looked into her brown eyes, and kissed her softly, but she responded with so much passion, I had to keep Esme's words in mind. Forced to break thevkiss, I said, "Bella, stop distracting me, we need to get going," to hide just how much I wanted to continue.

"Fine," she said in mock anger.

I started the car again and we fell into easy conversation. She asked questions and I answered. We talked about what I had seen in all my years of existing, our other abilities as vampires, and all the vampire myths, but we were still dancing around the biggest issue of all, her transformation.

We finally arrived at the cabin was delighted to see the look on her face as I opened the door. Alice had the place filled with roses, like I had imagined. She had food in the fridge ready for Bella to enjoy and a fire burning to warm us up.

"Wow," Bella said under her breath, not realizing that I could hear her.

"Those roses were just the beginning, I promise to spoil you not just with my love but with little details like these. I want you to know how much I love you," I said.

"I really wish you wouldn't, I don't like it when people spend money on me," she said.

"Sorry, Bella, but you will just have to get used to it," I said.

"But I-" she began, but I cut her off, kissing her soft lips.

"Nice try, but this conversation isn't over. When did you do all this?" she asked looking around the cabin.

"Alice helped out," I said, leading her onto the couch. I felt her warm body cuddle into my cold hard one and felt content.

We sat there in silence; I could hear her heartbeat thrumming softly and the animals moving around outside.

"Emmett," she said softly. "How did you become a vampire? I mean, you must have been human once right?"

"Yeah I was. I don't remember much. I was attacked by a bear and Rosalie was the one who found me, and Carlisle changed me. He only changes people who are dying; he would never do it unless they had no choice. I remember waking up and thinking she was an angel, when she and Carlisle told me what they were I accepted it, because no angel, who saved me could be that evil. I've abstained from human blood as best as possible but I have slipped."

"Why did you stick with it? Why not just leave? Was there something or someone holding you back?"

"I stuck with it because I didn't want to hurt people. I've never been the brooding type so; I just embraced the lifestyle Carlisle had to offer. I was free to leave when I wanted, sometimes I did for a few months, just to see the world, but I always came back. You see Bella, since we abstain from human blood; our ties to one another are based on real emotions, not just convenience. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, they are my family. Rose and I have always been slightly closer, because I saw her as my savior and she saw me as her child, as much as I hated that that was the role we played, until recently."

"What's happened recently? ... Oh, I'm sorry if I cause your family pain," she said, looking at the ground.

"Bella, look at me," her gaze met mine and I said, "Whatever happens with my family, I know I did the right thing. I love you."

"But I'm causing you problems with your adopted mother," she said sadly.

"She'll come around, she doesn't want me to suffer, this relationship between us is not only risky for your life, but for me as well. If something were to happen to you we could be risking exposure. And she's worried that you and I may not end well."

"Oh, wouldn't Alice know that?"

"She doesn't know everything, only when a decision is made."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Bella, I'm curious how you figured out what I was," I asked changing the subject.

"Umm," she blushed and continued, "Well, I knew you were different but I didn't figure it out or anything, someone told me. I was in La Push."

I was trying really hard to control my temper. I didn't want to scare Bella but if they broke the treaty my family would have to know.

"Who told you?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Jacob, he … he transformed into this giant wolf and told me everything," she said, never meeting my gaze.

"He changed in front of you! Bella, those wolves are dangerous, when they phase they give in to their instincts. You shouldn't go there anymore!"

She looked at me and I noticed her anger. "Like being with a vampire is any safer. Let me just clarify one thing, you can't tell me what to do. You may be supernatural, but I make my own decisions."

I loved that she was such a spitfire and so feisty. "Fine, just be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't go if you made my time more worthwhile," she said smiling coyly.

"Speaking of which, I have a little surprise., I know how you humans enjoy your food, and I know it's not the right time, but you said it yourself, In-N-Out is good anytime."

I got up and checked the kitchen to see where Alice had left the food. I had Alice get Bella what she called the perfect burger and shake and something called animal fries. It smelled nasty but I knew it made her happy so I didn't care.

"Emmett, how did you know?" she asked opening the bag of goodies.

"Vampire hearing remember? You were telling Angela what you missed most of Phoenix, and when I planned tonight Alice and Jasper helped me arrange for it."

"Wow, thank you," she said, as she devoured the meal. I never knew someone so small could eat so much, especially a girl.

"Hey Em, promise me Jake won't get in trouble," she said after finishing her vanilla milkshake.

"Don't worry, Carlisle is a pacifist. We'll probably have to meet with them though just to make sure things are in order." I knew Carlisle wouldn't want to fight the wolves, but I wasn't sure about the rest of my family.

We talked for another hour, before Bella fell asleep in my arms.

Chapter End Notes:

Okay, so now what? These two crazy kids are finally together what could possibly go wrong?

As always your feedback gets you a previw of the next chapter where a blonde beauty returns...

Again if there is anything you want to see in this relationship happen that didn't in Twilight let me know


	8. Family Meetings

**Huge thanks to Project Team Beta and the betas who read this for me!**

**Please let me know what you think. As always, REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

BPOV

When I woke up it took me a few seconds to remember where I was because I wasn't in the arms of Emmett, but in a huge, soft, warm bed. I sat up and studied the room, noticing how homely it felt, when I heard Emmett moving around outside the door.

My face instantly lit up when I saw Emmett walk in with a chef's hat, an apron that said "Kiss the Chef," and a tray of what looked like food. I gave him a smile and burst out laughing.

"Morning, Bella love, I made you breakfast. It may not look so great but Alice called to say you would like them," he said, with a sale, revealing his dimples.

"Emmett, thank you. I can't believe you cooked!"

His smile grew wider as he got closer, and brought the tray to my lap. It took all my self-restraint not to get up and attack him; he was too good to be true. He sat down next to me and handed me the tray and waited eagerly for me to eat.

I looked at the try and smiled warily, even though it looked a little burnt. It was at that moment that I realized I hadn't brushed my teeth, nor washed my face. It wasn't like it took me long to get ready, but Emmett had just seen me at my worst.

"Umm Emmett, I need a human minute. Could you excuse me?'" I asked him softly.

He laughed his glorious laugh and said, "Of course Bella, I should have known."

He lifted the tray and I took care of business. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. My hair was a ball of mess; I tried to comb it out with my fingers until I could shower. When I went back inside, I found that Emmet hadn't moved since I left.

"Better?" he asked, with a wicked look on his face.

"Umm, yeah." I said, taking my seat on the bed.

"I didn't forget you were human. Alice packed some things for you. So you can shower after you eat, alright? I just don't want your food to get cold," he said, placing the tray in front of me.

I nodded as relief swept over me. _M__an, Alice was good._

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said, taking a bite of eggs.

They were delicious, even with the edges slightly burnt, and so was the bacon, toast, and orange juice. I was a little surprised at how good they were considering a vampire made them.

"Wow, Alice was right. The food is great," I said, after I was done.

"I'm glad, but you're not just saying that right?" he said, with a look of eagerness a child would have.

"No, I'm not just saying that," I responded, while I gave him a soft kiss.

"I should wear this apron all the time, if it means getting kissed by you," he said, continuing the kiss.

"You don't need an apron to get me to kiss you," I said, intensifying the kiss. _To be honest, he didn't need an apron or any type of clothes on for that matter, but I didn't want to say that out loud._

"Bella, as much as I love making out with you, we need to get going if you want to make it to school in time for second period," he said, gathering the tray.

"If I'm already going to miss one class, why not skip the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Bella, I would love to stay here forever, but how would Charlie feel if he found out you missed school to hang out with me? That's not the kind of impression I want to make on him."

Okay, so I probably hadn't thought that through. I guess I had no choice but to go.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed," I said, throwing my arms in the air dramatically.

He sped away with the tray and came back with a small piece of luggage, almost instantly. I gave him a disapproving look and he smiled.

"There's no use in wasting time, right?" He handed me the bag and left me alone, while I got ready.

I went into panic mode when I saw what Alice had packed. Instead of my usually loose fitting jeans and T-shirt, Alice had packed skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a purple silky top that would most likely show some cleavage, and even some underwear that said "Bite me" on the back. The irony of the underwear was not lost on me.

I was debating whether or not I should just wear what I had on, but it wasn't exactly appropriate for school and I was beginning to feel icky in them.

I showered quickly and grudgingly put on the clothes Alice had packed. I was combing through my hair when Emmet knocked on the door.

"Ready or not, here I come," he said, walking in with his hands over his eyes.

"Emmett, what if I hadn't been ready?" I screamed in mock anger.

"I would have helped you get dressed," he said, shrugging as he moved closer to me.

I couldn't hide the blush that crept up when he said that. We stared into each other's eyes and his look mirrored my own: excitement, happiness, love, and _lust_. My heart began beating faster and I braced myself for our kiss.

He leaned in to my face slowly, intensifying the feeling of longing, picking me up with his strong arms and kissed me. I felt his tongue dance with my own, igniting a passion I never knew existed. We kissed for a few more moments and before I knew it he broke the kiss, too early for my liking.

"Bella, that was… incredible. But we need to get going," he said, still holding me.

I knew he was right, but every inch of my body was screaming no. I felt safe in his arms, like this was where I belonged.

"Okay" I said, pouting. I couldn't believe I was becoming that girl. The one that falls so head over heels, that nothing mattered that pouted when she couldn't be with her love, that wanted to miss school to make out with her boyfriend, but I didn't care. I was irrevocably and undeniably in love with Emmett McCarthy.

He looked at me with amusement and pointed to my legs. In that instant my face became tomato red; I Bella Swan had my legs wrapped around Emmett's waist like in those "trashy novels," and didn't want to let go.

"Right," I said, climbing off.

He chuckled and led me to the living room.

"Emmett, what happened?" I asked, once I noticed that the kitchen was in ruins. There were pots and pans all over the place, ingredients still out and a small layer of smoke left.

"Oh right, the kitchen … don't worry about it, someone will come and clean it later. We got to go," he said, whisking me away to his jeep.

As soon as Emmett strapped me in to the complicated seatbelt, he wasted no time in heading for school. The speed with which he drove was nothing compared to last night. He swerved in out of the trees, never missing a beat, making the scenery fade away. I was starting to feel a little queasy so I closed my eyes and attempted to enjoy the smooth ride.

I finally opened my eyes to realize that we were in Forks again, heading to school. We arrived with a few minutes to spare when I realized we didn't have our backpacks. In that moment Alice burst through the doors with bags in her hands.

"Here you go, Bella. You didn't think I would actually forget?" she said as she handed me a foreign bag.

"Umm, thanks Alice, but this isn't my bag." I said, handing the bag back.

"Oh, I know, I threw that one out. This one will match this outfit better and most of your other ones," she said with a devilish look.

"Thanks Alice, but I really don't like gifts," I said, handing the bag back to her. I appreciated the gesture but I really did like my old bag.

"I know but if you want to be a part of this family, you'll just have to get used to it," she said warmly, pushing the bag away.

"Alice," Emmett began, but was met with a death glare from her.

"Bella, let me look at you! This outfit looks so amazing on you, don't you think, Em?" Alice said.

"Of course, she looks amazing in anything she wears," he said meeting my gaze.

The bell finally rang and Emmett walked me to my next class. The looks of envy by every female in sight did not go unnoticed. I kept my head down in hopes of avoiding their glares, but could still feel them on me.

"Until we meet again, my Bella," he said, lifting me up and giving me a soft kiss.

I watched him walk away in a daze. The feeling that I got when he said, _My Bella, _was incredible. It meant he too, felt we belonged.

During class I felt everyone's eyes, except the teacher's, on me. I felt like I was going to explode with everyone watching me, but luckily the bell rang and my body stayed intact.

During passing period, Jessica caught up with me and began asking me questions.

"So you and Emmett, how did that happen?" she asked, eagerly.

"I don't know, it just did," I said vaguely.

"Okay, but you two showed up late together, and you're wearing a new outfit, what gives?" she asked.

"Yeah, umm, we both stayed up late last night talking on the phone and overslept. When he called me this morning, we both realized we were going be late so he drove me to school."

"And the clothes?" she said, inspecting my outfit.

"Alice gave them to me," I answered.

Luckily, I didn't have her in my next class so we had to part ways, and I walked away as fast as possible. The rest of my classes until lunch were Jessica-free so I didn't have to worry about her asking me more questions.

At lunch I sat with Emmett, Alice and Jasper. The conversation was easy and uncomplicated. The only alarming topic of conversation was Alice's determination on changing my wardrobe.

"Bella, you should really let me help you build your wardrobe. You already have the basics but now we need to add some style to it."

"No thanks, Alice, I like my clothes just fine," I said, taking a bite of my salad.

I heard her mumble something; I couldn't make out and noticed Emmet stiffen in reply and Jasper chuckle. I ignored their exchange for the sake of keeping the peace but still felt uneasy.

"Bella, would you like to hang out at our house after school today?"

"Sure, Alice, I just need to let my dad know."

My next class was with Emmett, so we walked, hand in hand, and sat at our regular table. Unfortunately for us, we had to listen to the lecture and didn't have a chance to talk the way I had grown accustomed to. Emmett must have felt it; too, because I felt his cold fingers intertwine with mine.

Our hands stayed interlocked, only breaking apart to put our things away. We walked to my next class and Emmett asked me to wait for him by the Jeep after school.

P.E. was long and painful, so I was happy when it was over. I made my way over to the Jeep to find Emmett already waiting with a single rose.

"Emmett, you have me already, you don't need to impress me anymore," I said, once I was in the car.

"Bella, I want to. Let me spoil you, you deserve it," Emmet countered.

I laughed at his puppy-eyed look and couldn't say no.

"Fine, just don't go overboard!"

Emmett drove me to my house first so I could get changed and leave a note for Charlie. Emmett didn't hesitate to go inside as I wrote Charlie a note and went upstairs to change.

As soon as I was in my normal clothes, I felt like myself again. Emmett drove us to his house and we were there in minutes. Again, I was feeling nervous and uneasy because this time I wasn't just some visitor, I was Emmett's girlfriend and I knew their secret.

As soon as I walked in, the nervousness went away and I wondered if Jasper had anything to do with that, but I shrugged it off, knowing that was impossible. I already knew the Cullens from our previous encounter, but I hadn't met Carlisle or Esme, so my nervousness really stemmed from meeting them.

_What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want Emmett to be with a human? _

The thoughts only lingered for a few moments because Esme and Carlisle were welcoming.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here," Esme said, giving me a hug.

"Me too, thanks, Mrs. Cullen," I answered politely

"Call me Esme," she said sweetly.

"And call me Carlisle," he said, giving me a handshake.

"I am so glad Emmett finally met you," Esme said.

"Really? You're not mad or anything?" I asked nervously, fidgeting with my hands.

"Why would we be mad?" Esme asked confused I noticed Carlisle whisper something and realization hit. "Oh _that._ It's okay with us, you're who Emmett wants and we want him to be happy."

"Thanks," I said, as relief swept over me.

Emmett proceeded to give me a tour of the house, leaving his room for last. As soon as I walked in, my eye traveled to the far left corner where he had set up a mini theater. His room was like an IKEA catalogue only much more expensive and with little touches of personal affects.

His room was painted in a black and silver color scheme that suited Emmett. His walls had several movie posters from Casablanca to Spider-Man. An entire wall was lined with a mixture of DVD's, books, and CD's that served as a guide directing you to the corner of the room where a huge couch and a giant plasma TV sat. The room suited Emmett perfectly; it was so much better than I had imagined.

"I like this, it's you," I said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," he said.

He led me to the couch and we sat there as I took in his room some more. He played some music in the background that I didn't know but instantly loved, and we enjoyed our time together.

Finally, opening up about his life or non-life as he put it, he talked about his experiences during Woodstock, the 80's, and those first few years as a vampire. As I listened to his beautiful voice recall memories, I realized this was where I wanted to be, forever. In that moment there was no longer any doubt for me: I wanted to become a vampire. I had never felt so happy and at peace with myself. It was surreal, but I knew that there would never be another who would be able to make me feel this alive.

We talked for several hours, until I noticed the sun begin to set outside. Still needing to go home and work on my assignments, I asked Emmett to take me home.

Emmett pouted slightly but got up and took me downstairs, where his family was.

"Bye, thank you for having me," I said, giving Esme a small hug

"Bye, please come back soon," she said.

"Please do," Carlisle said.

Emmett drove at an insane speed again, but this time I let myself enjoy it more and was amazed at the rush of adrenaline I felt as he swerved through the trees in the forest and sharp turns on the highway. We arrived at my house shortly and Emmett walked me to the door.

He hesitated as he leaned in to kiss me, realizing that Charlie was inside and probably ready to shoot him. His lips only grazed mine before he said, "Bella, do you want me to go and talk to Charlie?"

I didn't get a chance to think about it because Charlie opened the door and asked us to follow him inside. I dreaded having to go in, already knowing what kind of conversation this was going to be.

EmPOV

My attempt at cooking didn't go the way I had planned. It took several tries and frantic calls to Alice to make sure Bella wouldn't get sick. It took six tries until Alice finally confirmed that it was a good batch.

I heard Bella stirring and hurried to get the tray together. I was hesitant to let her eat my cooking and saw some hesitation on her part, but that was cleared when she asked for some time to get cleaned up. I had forgotten that my human girlfriend had other needs besides food.

After she finished eating, I brought her the clothes Alice had packed for her so she could get dressed. I waited patiently in the living room as she finished getting ready. I walked in and attempted to hurry her, but instead, I was met with Bella kissing me.

I lifted her up to get better access to her lips and she wrapped her legs around me. She kissed me feverishly, like I was her life support and I couldn't resist, almost giving in to my instincts. I used our time constraint as an excuse to end the never-ending kiss. I didn't want anything, especially me, to hurt her. She of course hadn't realized she had jumped me and remained mounted on me until I pointed it out to her. She blushed but didn't apologize, which made me happy, because she wasn't embarrassed about letting her hormones take control. She pouted when I reminded her of school, and when she begged to miss the rest of the day so we could be alone, I almost did. I wanted nothing more than to spend all day with her in the cabin but we needed to go to school. Alice had warned me that Charlie would have a fit if he found out.

On our way to school, I couldn't help but smile when Bella closed her eyes because of my speed. If only she could understand how heightened our senses were, maybe she wouldn't be so afraid.

School was boring without Bella by my side; I kept tabs on her, like I normally did, through her conversations with others, but found it difficult since she was hardly speaking. Lunch went smoothly and I almost broke the table when Alice let it slip that she had ordered a bunch of clothes for Bella already. Jasper calmed me down and laughed at Bella's lack of knowledge.

Physics was amazing; feeling Bella's warm fingers with my own was heaven. After I dropped her off at her class, I skipped Spanish and went to buy a dozen roses, but Alice called and suggested I only get one.

When Bella protested, I thanked Alice profusely. She and Jasper were really coming through for me. I really needed them to know how much I appreciated all their hard work and began thinking about possible gift ideas, but not deciding on any just yet.

I waited for Bella to get ready and looked at the pictures Charlie had on display. I studied each frame watching Bella grow into the beautiful woman she was now.

I knew Bella felt uneasy- it was written all over her face- but I noticed her relax once we were at Casa Cullen. Esme and Carlisle were so welcoming and warm; I knew Bella wouldn't worry about the situation for too long. I took her on a quick tour that ended with my room, where we laid down on my couch and talked until it was time for her to go.

When we both realized how late it was getting, I drove her home. I heard Charlie stirring and asked Bella if she wanted me to talk to him officially, but she couldn't answer in time for him to open the door.

"Get in," he said sternly.

"Hey, Dad," Bella said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Bella, would you care to explain?" Charlie said, as his face got hotter.

Bella's body was frozen in place, probably from the awkwardness of the situation, so I stepped in.

"Allow me. Bella and I just started dating. I fully intend on respecting your daughter the way she deserves. We were making plans to tell you sometime this week, when you stepped outside and found us," I said. I wanted Charlie's approval in all this, since he was Bella's father.

"I don't know if I like this, Bells," Charlie said, ignoring me completely.

"Ch-Dad, Emmett and I are just dating, nothing too serious. He's a good guy, give him a chance," Bella said.

I was a little confused about her response. Bella and I were soul mates and we both knew it. I couldn't understand why she downplayed my commitment to her.

"Fine," Charlie barked. "Bella, could you give us a minute?"

Bella looked nervous so I had to reassure her everything would be okay. She walked slowly up the stairs and I could hear the thrumming of her heartbeat, she was so nervous.

Once Bella was upstairs, Charlie began his interrogation.

"Let's cut to the chase. I don't like you but Bella does, for some odd reason. Your history with women is well-known, so if you break my little girl's heart, I will not hesitate to come after you."

I played along; I had no intention of ever hurting Bella and Charlie could never really hurt me so, I pretended to be intimidated.

"I understand, Chief Swan. You really shouldn't believe all those rumors. My feelings for Bella are real and sincere."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? I wonder how you're going to behave when you go off to college," Charlie said, more to himself than to me.

"I haven't decided where I want to go just yet. But I do know Bella will play a great factor in the decision process."

"I'm sure she will. Goodbye," he said, opening the door.

I hesitated in my departure, but I knew that once he was asleep I would sneak up and be able to see Bella and give her the proper goodbye. I pretended to leave and parked the car in the same spot I had before to hide my Jeep and waited. I heard Bella pacing in her room, and jumped when Charlie called for her. They argued for a few minutes about me. He kept bringing up Jacob and how she should date him instead of me. My body stiffened at the thought of Bella with a wolf.

Finally Charlie caved, and said it was okay. He set up a few rules that included a curfew on school nights and my not being in the house when he wasn't there. I didn't mind the rules, but I was curious about her relationship with Jacob and made a note to ask her. As soon as Charlie began snoring, a sign that he was out for good, I jumped on the tree and knocked on Bella's window.

"Emmett!" she said, relieved.

She opened her window and let me in. We kissed for only a few seconds, not wanting to get too wrapped up with Charlie so close. I didn't want to cut into her sleep, so I didn't waste any time and asked her about Jacob.

"Bella, you do know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you, too. What makes you think I wouldn't?" Bella asked, confusion written all over her face.

"When we were explaining to Charlie, you said we were just dating, like it was nothing. And then when you two were talking about me, he kept bringing up Jacob Black."

"Emmett, don't ever doubt that I love you. It's me who wonders why you would ever want me. Charlie thought that there was something between Jacob and me because we had been hanging out," Bella said, cupping my face.

I couldn't help it, I needed to ask. "Was there something?"

"No, Jacob is just a good friend. We've only started hanging out a few months ago," Bella reassured me.

"Okay, I should go, you need your rest and I need to take care of a few things at home," I said, giving her a small peck.

"Are you mad?" Bella asked, her voice breaking.

"No, I'm not, but I really need to go home, and you should sleep," I responded, this time giving her a real kiss.

"Okay, bye," she said, waving her hand softly.

"Sleep well," I said, jumping out her window.

I ran to my Jeep and went back home to talk to Carlisle about the broken treaty and to work on another surprise for Bella. I arrived home and headed straight to Carlisle's study, but was sidetracked when Jasper revealed some interesting news.

"Hey, lover boy, I felt Bella's feelings today," he said, never taking his eyes from his book.

"What? How?" I asked, stunned.

"I'm not sure, but her feelings were easier to read the longer she was here, especially her feelings about you," Jasper said, giving me a knowing look.

"But I thought she was able to block you? And what kind of feelings did she have?" I asked, excitement radiating off of me.

"When you guys were pulling up, I felt her but wasn't sure, and then I attempted to manipulate her feelings once she was inside, and she was calm. When you two were upstairs, I could feel the love radiating off of both of you. They really are intense," Jasper responded.

"Oh, what does Carlisle think?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. Our feelings should be private, at least Bella's should.

"He has a few theories but he doesn't want to discuss them just yet," Jasper said, heading to the room he shared with Alice.

"Thanks, dude," I said, heading to Carlisle's study.

"Hello, son, I take it Jasper updated you on Bella's shield?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, you think it's a shield?" I asked, confused.

"Yes I do. Bella is able to block everyone out on occasion. I'm not sure how she controls it, but she is able to do it," Carlisle responded.

"Wow, who knew my Bella was this powerful?" I said, smirking.

"Indeed, who knew," Carlisle chuckled.

"So you're really not mad that Bella found out?" I asked.

"No, I'm glad she did. I am curious as to how she found out. Alice said she only saw what happened after she found out, not how," Carlisle said.

"That's actually why I came up here. You see, Jacob Black transformed and told Bella everything. They broke the treaty."

Carlisle was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "We will meet with them and remind them of the specifications of the treaty. I don't want to start a fight, especially since it worked out to your benefit," he said, amused.

"Okay," I said, getting up but sat back down. "Actually, I was wondering if we could ask them to reconsider the treaty so we can change Bella, when the time comes."

"Things are that real for you, aren't they," Carlisle said amused. "I will bring it up so that we have everything ready when the time comes."

"Thanks," I said, walking away and calling out for Alice and Esme. I asked them for some help with another surprise I was working on, and they were more than happy to help. It only took a few minutes for us to come up with a plan and set it in motion. Finally, I had a few moments to myself, and I enjoyed them in my room, which was embedded with Bella's scent.

In my decades of existence, I had never realized how meek my existence was; Bella inspired me to be something more than a vampire. I wanted to love her and show her that I wasn't a monster, and that I was capable of loving her. I spent the right of the night thinking about Bella; the image of the two of us attacking a bear was constantly on my mind. I got ready for school and headed to Bella's house to take her to school.

I picked Bella up and noticed her cheeks blush instantly, which was something I would never tire of seeing. As I helped Bella out of my Jeep, I heard the human boys mutter a bunch of profanities. I walked hand-in-hand with Bella and the girls muttered feelings of jealousy and hatred.

I was glad Bella wasn't a vampire yet, so she wouldn't have to hear all that garbage that came out of her so called-friends. My mind wandered to Rosalie. I knew she would be upset about the situation, but it didn't matter to me; I loved Bella too much for her to complicate my life. I was glad she wasn't here this week, because it meant giving me and Bella some time to enjoy the experience.

I counted the seconds until I saw Bella between classes, making sure to walk her to each one. When lunch finally came, I had to leave her to ensure that Esme had picked out exactly what I wanted for Bella. I said my farewell and she pouted slightly, but didn't complain or ask me where I was going. Leaving her in the care of my wonderful sister, Alice.

Esme and I drove to the jewelers to make sure the engraving was just right. I wanted to do this personally to ensure everything was like I had imagined.

When I returned, school was almost over, so I decided to wait for Bella outside the gym. I heard her talking to Mike.

"Bella, I thought you and McCarthy didn't like each other?" Mike asked, as he helped her with her tennis swing.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Bella said, clearly uncomfortable.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Mike insisted.

"Mike, you're a good guy but I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask about my relationship with Emmett," Bella said, walking away. I was so glad that class was over; Bella would definitely need my gift after such a crappy afternoon.

Mike was out of the building before Bella, so I decided to have a word with him before he left.

"Mike, how was your class?" I asked, with a menacing look. Mike was like many other humans; naturally averted from me, had tensed when he heard me speak.

"Umm, good, I guess," he said, walking away quickly.

I kept up with him and asked, "Bella is in your class, right?"

"Yeah, she is," Mike responded, averting his gaze from mine.

"Look, I know you have a thing for her. I suggest you back off, she's my girlfriend now and I don't want your slimy hands near her. Got it?" I said with my most menacing glare.

"Yeah," Mike said, running away.

I doubled back and met up with Bella.

"Good afternoon, Bella, miss me?" I said, giving her a soft kiss.

"Of course, I did. Now are you going to tell me why you left me so alone?" Bella said, her hands on her hips.

"I will, but not just yet; how would you feel about a picnic outside your house? Technically I can't be inside, so you shouldn't worry. I'll be gone before he comes back anyway."

"Okay," Bella said.

When we got to her house I went out back and set up the picnic, while she unpacked her books and began to prepare dinner for her and Charlie.

It only took me a few minutes to set up, so I went inside and scooped Bella in my arms, bridal style. I plopped her on the blanket and she sat there stunned at the set-up. My idea wasn't that original- I had picked up chocolate covered strawberries, and sparkling cider, since she still had to cook and do her homework. I had laid the red velvet box in the middle of the blanket and waited for her reaction.

"So what's with all of this? Where did you go?" Bella said, looking around.

"No reason, I just wanted to have a picnic with the woman I love," I said, shrugging.

She smiled and said, "So, where did you go?"

"To get you something," I said, grabbing the box from the center.

"Emmett, I said no extravagant gifts," Bella said, scolding me.

"I know, but this is important to me. Please accept it?"

She bit her bottom lip and finally said, "Fine, but no more gifts!"

"I'll see what I can do," I said, handing her the box.

The gold necklace was a delicate locked heart, with a key. She studied it and her eyes become shiny with the moisture from the tears she was holding back.

"Emmett, it's amazing. Thank you."

"Bella, this heart represents my cold, dead heart. You are now its keeper," I said, giving her a soft kiss.

Bella let out a few tears of joy and kissed me some more. I poured some cider for her and she nuzzled herself on my body while she ate some strawberries. We sat there content and happy until it was time for me to leave and come back, when Charlie was home.

I returned after Charlie and Bella had eaten, hanging out in the living room with them as we watched the news with Charlie. And so it went the rest of the week. Charlie was beginning to warm up to me, indulging me in a few bets, and even talking sports with me. Things were finally going smoothly.

The following Friday, Bella and I decided to have a date night to spend some time together and ended up in my room. Our time together was short-lived when Alice had a vision of Rosalie and Edward finally returning. It had been almost two weeks since we had seen them, and things had been going so well, I was on a constant "Bella" high. I hadn't thought about them much, but I knew things were about to get more complicated once they returned.

Chapter End Notes:

Link to the picture of the necklace

http://i844(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ab2/funkymunky2511/2853878648_

Okay so I wanted Emmett and Bella to have some alone time before they have to worry about Rosalie. How do you think she will react? Let me know in a review

REVIEWS=PREVIEWS


	9. Explanations

**I want to apologize for how long this took. I never intended to go this long without updating but now I have two amazing Betas: AzBella07 and DreaC if you haven't checked out their stories you should!!**

**Just a quick recap Emmett and Bella have to confront the people who oppose their relationship enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimer apples.**

**Chapter 9: Explanations**

BPOV

My mind was racing. I hadn't prepared myself to tell Charlie about my relationship with Emmett. I was worried about what Charlie and Emmett may or may not talk about, well more what Charlie was going to say to try and intimidate Emmett. I knew he wouldn't be able to hurt him, but it was a scary thought, Emmett was, after all, a vampire.

I sat in my room listening to their conversation, and I was not pleased. Charlie was being way overprotective. Luckily, Emmett played along and smoothed out the situation. Emmett was his charming self and had managed to get Charlie to calm down. Of course, that didn't last long and he kicked Emmett out, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye.

Charlie called me downstairs and I braced myself for the conversation I was about to have. I dragged my feet to the foot of the stairs and walked down slowly. He waited with a look of displeasure on his face until I reached the last step.

"Bell, I am _not_ happy. Emmett is _not_ right for you. He's older than you, has more experience than you, and doesn't seem like he respects you or me. Don't think I didn't see you two about to kiss," Charlie fumed.

"Dad, Emmett is a great guy, and you can't tell me who to date," I responded.

I saw his anger falter. "I don't know about that, Bella. I just wish you would have picked someone better suited, like Jacob. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, Emmett is who I want, not Jacob and not anyone else," I said, controlling the anger that was building.

"Jacob is better suited for you. I thought you two were getting close. He's already part of the family, why not make it more official," Charlie said, deflated.

"He isn't who I want, so just drop it," I said, walking away.

"Wait, if you're serious then I guess… I have no choice," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Wait, I'm not done. Here are the rules. On school nights, you two can't be out later than ten. On weekends, you have until midnight. He's not allowed in the house, if I'm not here and he's never allowed in your room."

"Fine," I said, finally making it upstairs.

I stayed awake for a long time; restless at the fact because I couldn't talk to Emmett after he had left, when suddenly I heard a soft knock coming from my window.

My heart jumped when I saw that Emmett was still here. It felt like every time I was with him, everything felt better. His arms around me were like a shield that let me know everything would be okay. For the first time, I was letting someone take care of me and I couldn't help myself but let go.

That warm feeling I had quickly faded when he doubted my love for him. I couldn't believe he would doubt my love, when it was I who was in shock that he shared the same feelings as me. I wasn't angry, just bewildered at the fact that he thought someone else could replace him in my heart. I found it mind-boggling that I needed to reassure him of my feelings, he really was perfect.

We said our goodbyes, and went to bed with Emmett on my mind and in my dreams.

The next day started off well because Emmett picked me up. Any doubt and fear about us instantly melted once I saw him. He smiled and I blushed, it was almost like our bodies knew when we were near each other and reacted.

However, there still was a nagging feeling that something was different, something I couldn't explain. The feeling within me was so new and different I wasn't sure what to make of it. I knew a big part of it was associated with the feelings of safety I felt when I was with Emmett, but there was something else, I couldn't explain. Emmett was in a great mood, but he was acting mysterious. I knew it wasn't anything bad because the happiness Emmett was feeling was apparent.

I didn't protest when he had to leave, but was feeling nervous that he left me alone with Alice and Jasper during lunch.

We chatted for a bit but my mind was somewhere else. It was where ever Emmett was. Alice and Jasper must have understood because they kept an easy conversation throughout.

During Physics, I tried my best to pay attention but it seemed that the more I tried the harder it was. Halfway through I gave up, I could only think of Emmett. I had to pinch myself several times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The vampire thing didn't bother me, most of the time I forgot that he was one. I knew that things would be easier if he was human, but it didn't matter to me because being a vampire was a part of him.

Gym was excruciating, thanks to Mike. The conversation was awkward, inappropriate and upset me. I couldn't understand why everyone was against us and I had yet to meet his family.

My day finally picked up again when I saw Emmett. He drove me home and asked if we could have a picnic.

Emmett was exactly what I needed in my life. He was thoughtful, sweet, loving, caring, and real. When he handed me the necklace, signifying the key to his heart I had to fight hard to stop the tears from coming. I had never experienced something so magical.

The rest of the week Emmett continued to surprise me with flowers and notes placed in my locker throughout the day. The weekend was looking promising. Charlie had accepted Emmett, grudgingly, but I could see him warming up to him slowly. When I finally met Emmett's family, I was amazed at how accepting and understanding of our relationship and things couldn't be better.

That Friday night, Emmett dropped me off and was silent throughout the car ride home.

I finally got the courage to ask him what was wrong. I had feared that maybe he had changed his mind once he saw me interact with his family.

"Emmett, is everything alright?

"Not exactly. I guess we should have expected this… Rosalie is coming back. Alice saw it happening and her reaction is not going to be pretty,." Emmett sighed.

"Oh," was my only response. His news wasn't surprisingly unexpected, but he was right, we should have known.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I panicked at his words. I wasn't sure what to make of it. It was clear she didn't like me and from what Emmett had told me she didn't want us together. We stayed silent for a few minutes; clearly things would be different now that she was back.

Channeling the bravery I had from earlier, I asked him the question that we both dreaded, "What happens now? What does this mean for us?"

He took my hands and cupped them with his, he gazed into my eyes for a few seconds before finally speaking, "Bella, I already told you. You are who I want. If she can't accept that it's her problem. I know it seems rushed but I know that I love you. As a vampire we mate differently, once we have chosen who we want, it becomes extremely difficult to break that bond. "

I already knew he loved me, he had shown it to me that past few days, but the way he said it today was so final, so real. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Emmett's feelings were as stong as my own.

"Good, because you're stuck with me for as long as you want me," I said, as I leaned in to give him a kiss. I felt his cool breath on my lips and embraced it until I couldn't breathe.

We broke away, and he responded, "Bella, I want you forever."

I couldn't help it, I gave him a wide smile, his words were exactly what I wanted to hear.

Of course, our trip to cloud nine ended when I heard Charlie scream, "Bella, say goodbye already and get inside!"

He laughed his booming laugh and shook the jeep.

"Bella, I'm not sure what time I will be here tomorrow. I've got damage control to worry about," he said as his tone grew serious.

My heart saddened when I heard those words. I wanted more than anything to spend time with Emmett, but I understood he needed to deal with Rosalie and fight for us.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I said as cheerful as possible.

"Thanks for understanding," he said, giving me a peck on my forehead.

He got out of the car and opened the door for me, walking me to my door. He gave me a hug and said, "Goodbye."

"You're cutting it close kid," Charlie said, as soon the door was shut.

"Sorry, dad, Emmett was just telling me that he had some errands to do tomorrow so we may not be able to hang out," I said, heading for my room.

"Good," Charlie said.

I turned around and waited for an explanation. _Way to be supportive, dad._

"What I meant was that Billy invited us over for a barbeque. It's just going to be him and Jacob, and Harry and his family," Charlie said warmly.

I knew I would have to confront Jacob about the situation, I just hadn't expected it to be so soon. I knew he wouldn't be happy that I was dating a vampire and that he would voice his opinion. I decided to wait and talk with Emmett to ensure the situation was handled properly.

"I really don't want to go. I have homework and stuff," I said, hoping he would take the hint.

"No way, Billy asked for you specifically. Besides, we both know you won't be doing homework; you'll be waiting around for Emmett. You've been spending too much time with him, how about you spend some time with me and some good friends," he said sternly.

I was angry at the situation; I really didn't want to go, especially since Billy asked for me. Gee, as if that wasn't ominous of my day tomorrow.

"Dad, I really need to study and I just don't want to go," I said, annoyed.

"I don't care you're going, be ready to go by noon," Charlie said, turning the TV on.

I sighed in frustration; Charlie was really getting on my nerves. I went upstairs and got ready for bed, but sleep didn't come easily. I wanted to call Emmett but the phone was downstairs, where Charlie was still watching TV. More importantly, I didn't want to burden Emmett wth my problems since he had his own explaining to do.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I finally went to sleep but when I woke up it was 9 am and was still feeling groggy.

I showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I hoped Emmett would be done soon so that I could avoid going to La Push, but as I did some housework and caught up on some reading I realized that that wasn't happening.

Charlie got off of work early and was home around eleven and ready to go by eleven thirty.

Charlie and I had always had a strained relationship but I hadn't realized how bad it had become until we were in the car. It seemed that the recent events were the reason behind the awkwardness today. It was then that I vowed to change that. If what Emmett said last night was true, I wasn't sure how much time I would have with Charlie.

We got to Billy and Jacob's place soon after. Iinstantly I knew that the barbeque was a set up because we where the first to arrive.

We walked in, not even bothering to knock, to find Billy in the kitchen, telling Jacob what to do.

"Bella! Charlie! Glad you two are here. How are you?"

"Great," Charlie said, "Do you guys need any help?"

"Well, actually, do you mind helping Jake get started on the grill? I was about to go do it, but Sue Clearwater still isn't here to help me out in the kitchen," Billy said.

"Sure, maybe Bella can help you out until Sue gets here," Charlie said, handing me the fruit bowl he bought from the grocery store to me.

"Umm… sure," I responded softly.

The situation was beginning to be too much for me. I knew that the wolves would be unhappy with me but setting up such an elaborate ruse to get me here was too much.

Billy asked me to take out the plate of food Jake would be grilling. Jake had been silent the whole time I was in his home and he didn't say much when I handed him the bowl, except for a thank you.

I went back inside with Billy and helped him cut some vegetables, a few moments passed, and he didn't try to talk to me. At least not yet, as I was cutting up some potatoes I heard him speak in his soft voice.

"Bella," he said, "I understood that you needed to know our secret so that you could trust Jacob again."

He waited and I nodded my head in agreement, dreading what was next.

"What I don't understand is how you could be so reckless and start dating a Cullen. We told you our secret to keep you safe and instead you walk into the hands of the enemy," he said, his tone changing into an authoritative one.

"I understand your confusion, really I do. It's just that," I hesitated; I wasn't sure how much Jacob had told him in regards to my feelings for Emmett. "I love Emmett, what he is, what you are, it doesn't matter to me. I know you're looking out for me but I consciously made this decision to be with him. I hope you can respect that. Furthermore, I hope in the future you don't go through such extremes to talk to me," I said, as politely and calmly as I could.

Billy was about to speak when we heard a knock on the door, the guests had finally begun to arrive.

"Bella, I won't tell you what to do, that's your father's job. But, as Charlie's friend, I think I should look out for you when he can't, just like he would if it were Jacob. I want you to know that we will be watching you. For your safety," Billy said, wheeling away from me to get the door.

I understood where he was coming from, really I did, but the way he talked to me made me feel like a child being told what to do. I had chosen to be with Emmett, despite all the warnings, he was the one I loved and I wasn't budging.

The party was awkward and uncomfortable for me. Jacob was busy at the grill with Harry, Billy and Charlie by his side. Leah was in the kitchen, helping Sue, and Seth was running back and forth helping with the food. I tried to be helpful but it was clear I didn't belong. After we ate, I decided to go for a walk, when no one protested I didn't hesitate or feel guilty.

I was out the door when I heard Jacob call out to me, "Bella, wait."

"Hey Jake, I'm glad you finally decided to talk to me," I said, angry at the situation.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my dad wanted to talk to you and he asked me to stay away," Jake said as we walked to the beach.

"Yeah, I kind of figured," I said, watching my feet.

"I know you've already talked to my dad but I think you need to hear this," Jacob began.

"Yes, he did talk to me and I don't need to listen to anything you have to say. I know what I'm doing, I don't need a babysitter," I retorted.

"I know you think you know what's best for you, but Bella have you thought about the risks your taking with that bloodsucker," Jacob said, anger was written all over his face.

"I have and it's worth it. Now can we just drop it and be civil? Or does my dating a vampire mean we can't be friends anymore?" I responded, walking faster.

He didn't respond and we continued walking to beach. When we got there I sat down and he did the same.

"Bella, we are friends. And as a friend I am begging you to stop going out with him, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said, his anger faltering.

"I know you do, but you just don't understand. I love him, Jake, more than I can comprehend. If he left, if I couldn't see him again, if something where to happen, I would die," I said my voice breaking.

"Bella, you can't mean that. You and I both know he won't be able to give you a normal life. If only-" Jacob began, but was cut off by a howl.

"Was that-" I began, but Jacob didn't need to hear the rest of my question to know I was asking if that was one of the pack members.

"I got to go, but this doesn't mean this conversation is over," Jake said.

"No, Jake, this conversation is over. If you can't accept that I choose Emmett then we can't be friends," I said, halting his departure.

"You can't mean that. Your leech will probably not accept the fact that you're friends with a wolf, it works both ways," Jacob said with a smug smile.

"He understands that he can't control me, just like you need to understand that you can't force me to stop loving him," I screamed.

"Fine then, I think it's best that we stop being friends, both for your sake and my own," he said, running off.

EmPOV

The car ride was silent and awkward for the both of us. Luckily, Bella had the guts to ask what was wrong. I explained to her the situation and she understood. When I expressed my feelings for her again, she responded in the best possible way she could. She wanted to be with me for as long as I wanted her, and we both knew I wanted her forever.

This declaration, however, didn't change the future. When I got back home, Alice answered my unspoken question.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, I still see those two possibilities," Alice said when I walked in.

"Oh," I said, taken aback. "Well, what have you seen?"

"A lot of things keep changing. Right now I can't see Bella's future for tomorrow. I do, however, see a great night for the two of you. Rosalie will calm down by Tuesday. These things I know for certain. Other things are fuzzy still," Alice said, sadly.

"Thanks," I said, heading for my room.

I turned the TV on and hoped it would distract me enough to not think about my worries. I was nervous about Rosalie, I wasn't sure how she would react when I told her, and Alice's prediction wasn't very uplifting. What really bothered me the most was why Bella wouldn't make it through the transformation? It seemed she was willing and I knew I would do everything I could to ensure her safety . I was still pondering the wolves when I realized we still hadn't met up with them.

Carlisle was still, at work until four and I decided to talk to him as soon as he got home. After attempting to distract myself from the inevitable, it was finally time for Carlisle to come home.

I didn't waste any time and I asked if we could go for a quick hunt and talk; he agreed.

Alice let us know that Rosalie and Edward would be back around ten so we had at least five hours to kill.

We began to run as far away from any human campgrounds and drained four deer in total.

"So what's on your mind Emmett?" Carlisle asked me, walking slowly back home.

"Why haven't you set up a meeting with the Quileutes?" I asked, following closely.

"I'm waiting for Edward to translate. We'll meet with them later today. Is that all?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I do wonder how you feel about changing Bella. It's obvious what needs to happen."

"If that's what Bella wants I won't deny you or her your happiness. The situation must be dealt with delicately. The wolves will not be happy when we change her and will probably fight. I'm hoping we can use their little slip up against them to renegotiate that part of the treaty. I would prefer being able to change her without consequence," Carlisle said, lifting a fallen tree out of our way.

"What if they don't allow it? It's probably the reason why Bella may not survive the transformation," I asked, panicked.

"Then we will be even more cautious. We won't change her unless it's absolutely sure she survives," Carlisle responded.

"What if her future never changes? What will I do then?" I asked, in search of Carlisle's wisdom.

"I can't answer that, only you can. It's a decision that you and Bella need to discuss," Carlisle replied.

"Thanks, Carlisle."

My conversation with Carlisle gave me a lot to think about. For now, I wouldn't discuss the situation with Bella. I wanted to be able to enjoy our love without a gray sky threatening to rain on us.

We arrived just a few minutes before Edward and Rosalie's arrival. We all gathered in the living room and braced ourselves for the thunder storm.

"Why does it smell like human? Especially like that Swan girl?" Rosalie asked as she barged into the living room.

The room was silent for a moment, I was hoping Carlisle or Esme would step in but seeing how this was about me, the task fell on me.

"Because … Bella and I are dating," I responded.

"Congratulations," Edward said softly.

"This is not alright, Emmett. How did this happen? I leave for a few days and you're dating a human. This can't end well; we all know that. Why can't you just date Tanya? With her there is no risk, she's already a vampire and accustomed to our lifestyle," Rosalie said, arms crossed over chest.

"I can't be with Tanya because I love Bella and there's nothing you can do about it," I said firmly.

"I already told you I wasn't going to support you in this," Rosalie responded curtly.

"I'm not asking you to," I responded flatly. I saw the pain of my words affect and instantly regretted it.

"Emmett, I thought… I thought I meant something to you. You're like my son. I care about you; I don't understand how you could do this to me? How can you ignore my feelings and be with that human?" Rosalie said her voice became softer and weaker.

"I do value you. I don't think you're like my mother, you are my mother. It was you who saved me and taught me this life, along with the rest of you. But you need to understand I love her," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Why her? What makes her worthy of you?" she asked angrily.

"I don't need to give you details about my relationship, but just to give you an idea; she loves me, despite knowing what I am, what we all are. She's caring, sweet, brave, and she wants me, when she could have her pick of any guy," I said, my mind wandering to Bella and what she may be doing today.

"She knows?" Rosalie asked, anger overwhelming her. "You told her our secret? Do you have any idea what kind of danger we're in? If you loved her as much as you say you would have kept our secret. How much does she know?"

I had tried to keep calm, and Jasper's power wasn't helping me as well but the way she doubted my love for Bella set me off. I walked closer to her, our faces inches apart. I stared into her eyes and defended my love.

"Don't you ever doubt that I love her, do you understand? Bella is my soul mate, whether you like it or not," I growled into her face. Edward and Jasper grabbed me and put distant between Rosalie and I.

Rosalie flipped her hair and began again, "Okay, can someone please explain to me how she found out?"

"One of the wolves told her," Carlisle responded, giving a look to Edward, probably explaining the meeting.

"Why would the dogs tell Bella?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Because one of them transformed in front of her that's why," Alice responded curtly.

"Stupid dogs," Rosalie muttered.

"That's enough, Rosalie," Esme chimed in. "Emmett has made his decisions and you need to respect that. End of story."

"She's right, Rosalie,' Carlisle said.

"Fine!" Rosalie screamed, before storming off to her room.

Carlisle gestured for us to follow him to the dining area and we all followed suit.

"I think it's time we discuss the meeting that is happening today. I've already caught Edward up and we will be ready to go soon. But before we do I wanted to consult with everyone on the situation," Carlisle said.

We all nodded and he continued, "As we all know, since the Quileutes broke the treaty, we have a right to start a war."

Before Carlisle could continue, Rosalie stormed back down and sat beside Edward, and said, "I wouldn't mind killing a few dogs to blow off some steam."

Carlisle gave her a disapproving look said, "However, I think its best we renegotiate the treaty to benefit Emmett."

"Benefit Emmett? In what way?" Rosalie asked, panic was written all over her face.

"Rosalie, while I do appreciate you being here, would you mind letting me finish?" Carlisle said, keeping his cool.

Rosalie only nodded and he continued, "I think we should change one rule on the treaty about changing humans so that when the time comes we will be able to change Bella without repercussion."

Rosalie jumped from her seat and walked in my direction giving me a slap, "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry that I love her," I responded, ignoring her actions.

"Rosalie," Esme warned.

"Emmett, are you really willing to take away this girls life just because you have a crush? If you want to sleep with her that's fine, but don't go to such extremes and change her," Rosalie said, while Edward held her back.

"I don't understand… Why is it okay for you and everyone in this family to have a mate? My whole life I've watched all of you enjoy your love, why can't I? For years you've wanted me to find someone and when I finally pick someone you flat out refuse to support us. Rosalie, she wants to be with me, if you care about me the way you claim, you would understand that," I said, pleading with her.

"She's just a child, she doesn't realized what she's getting herself into," Rosalie brushed me off.

"No she's not, she's not that much younger than when you were changed, and already she has shown more maturity and growth than you have with this situation," Carlisle intervened.

"I'm not getting into this. Just let it be known that I will not welcome her with open arms and I refuse to ever call her my sister," Rosalie said, storming off.

Edward followed her but she didn't want to see anyone. After a lot of begging Rosalie still didn't want to come out or let anyone in. Edward gave up and we continued with the discussion.

"Let's continue," Carlisle said."I think it's only fair that we all agree and present a united front. The situation is very delicate, I will do most of the talking and Edward will translate."

We all nodded in agreement and we took off to the border we had set up long ago.

We all waited on the treaty line until a wolf showed. Edward began translating.

"This is Sam, he's the alpha, and he wants to know why we're here," Edward said.

Carlisle responded, "We're here because one of you wolves broke the treaty."

"He was already aware of that, he gave him permission. The safety of Bella was far too important than some treaty," Edward said.

"Bella isn't in any danger with us," Carlisle stated.

"That's for him to decide. He wants to know if we are going to attack," Edward said, in a sarcastic tone.

"No, we are peaceful vampires, despite what you think. I am willing to overlook the violation if they are willing to reconsider a part of the treaty," Carlisle said.

Sam nodded and gave out a big howl and within minutes we heard the paws of more wolves coming closer. There stench was overwhelming and burned my nose.

"He's calling his pack so that they can all decide," Edward said.

There were five wolves all together, each one ready to come at us. I recognized Jacob instantly because he had Bella's scent all over him. My anger was building, why was Bella with Jacob?

"Focus," Jasper said.

"Sorry," I mumbled back.

"Okay we're all here, what is it?" Edward said in a different tone.

"We want the part about changing humans amended," Carlisle said.

"We'd rather fight than change that," Edward said, still in Alpha mode.

"Let me explain. By revealing our secret, you have put Bella in greater danger. In our world we must only follow one rule. Humans are not allowed to know of our existence. If they ever found out that a human knows of our existence, the consequences would be... deadly. Our leaders are not tolerable when it comes to this rule," Carlisle said.

I was curious as to why he decided to play up the Volturi angle; I didn't protest if this got the job done I had no problem.

"How could they know?" Edward asked as Sam.

"They watch over us constantly," Carlisle said. "Our leaders have large armies that will come here to destroy us, Bella, and even you for being who you are, especially if you stand in their way."

"They want time to think about it," Edward said in his normal tone.

"That's fine," Carlisle said.

And with that they were off.


	10. What now?

**Im trying to get the chapters up ASAP! School is really keeping me busy.**

**Thanks to my beta DreaC who is amazing just amazing. Have you checked out What Lies Ahead?**

**I do not own Twilight or it's character Stephani Meyer does.**

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

BPOV

Jake's words sank in and I began to cry. In the few months I had gotten to know Jake I had really gotten close to him. It hurt me to know that his hatred for Emmett and the Cullens was greater than the affection he had for me.

I walked back to Billy's, trying to hold back the next round of tears, but halfway there I broke down. I cried for several minutes, hoping to release the anger that I was feeling but it never came. Finally, I gave up and entered Billy's house. The party was still going but all I wanted to do was leave.

I searched for Charlie and found him outside with Billy and Harry. I approached him and asked him if we could leave.

"Dad, can we go now? I'm not feeling well," I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked a little too loudly for my taste, but the worry was apparent by his tone.

I felt my cheeks go red, and Billy and Harry's gazes on me. "Nothing really, I just need to go home," I responded.

He looked me over and said, "Sure kid, let's go."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We said our goodbyes, and I could still feel everyone's gazes on me as we left.

At first, Charlie didn't say anything, but I could tell he was worried. I didn't want to offer up any information, in fear of upsetting him. I didn't want his friendship with Billy to be strained. But once we were at home, Charlie decided to do a little parenting and asked me what was wrong, again.

"Bella, why did you come back alone? Did Jacob do something to hurt you?" Charlie asked.

I really didn't want talk to him about this, but I knew if I didn't clarify, things would get worse. "We got into a fight... I don't want to talk about it."

"Why did you guys fight?" Charlie asked, uneasy with the whole situation.

"He doesn't like Emmett," I mumbled.

He chuckled and said, "Is that all?"

I nodded and he laughed much louder this time. I stormed off and headed for my room. I paced back and forth in my room hoping to get a call from Emmett at any time but it never happened. I was beginning to worry that things with Rosalie hadn't gone so well and things got heated.

I grew impatient and went downstairs to heat some leftovers and Charlie seemed to still be in his cheery mood.

"Your boyfriend never came, huh? Oh well," he said with a huge grin.

"The night is still young," I responded, while watching the minute change on the stove's clock to 7:16.

He just grunted and continued to watch the television.

I took out yesterday's chicken and asked Charlie if he wanted any, I wasn't sure how much he had actually eaten at the barbeque.

"Did you want some chicken dad?"

"No thanks, Bells. I had plenty at Billy's."

I put a piece in the microwave and watched it rotate, counting down the seconds. When it was finally ready I let it cool off and grabbed some juice from the fridge. I sat down and began eating, all the while looking out the window hoping to see Emmett. It was pathetic really, waiting around for him, but I couldn't help it I missed him. I needed his comforting words, his cold touch, and hard body holding me as we kissed.

I finished eating and joined Charlie, hoping the TV would distract me. After an hour I gave up went back upstairs and took a shower. I finished getting dressed and began to reread _The Great Gatsby_ for class.

I hadn't even finished a sentence when I heard a soft tap on my window. I jumped out of bed and opened it immediately. Emmett leaped into my room and swooped me into his arms in one quick motion.

"Hi," he said, grinning at me.

"Hey," I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

We stared at one another and laughed. He put me down and kissed me softly, his cool breathe on my face causing me to shiver slightly.

"How did it go?" I asked, hoping Rosalie's reaction wasn't that bad.

"Not well, but I'm hoping she will learn to accept the situation, but that's not important," he said giving me a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, this is more important," I said, intensifying the kiss. My toes curled when I felt his cold tongue enter my mouth. He pulled me closer and we kissed longer than was necessary. I felt his cold fingers tangle in my hair and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hand traveled from my hair to my waist, holding me steady.

We traveled to my bed, our gazes never breaking apart. He gently laid me down and hovered over me, the hesitation apparent. He brushed it off and we began to kiss again, this time with more urgency.

My hands traveled to his chest, as I began to lift his shirt but he stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this, at least not right now," he said, standing up.

"Why Not?" I asked, hurt by his words.

"Well for one, Charlie is downstairs, half awake, so if he had heard the noises coming out of this room he would definitely come upstairs to see what all the ruckus was about."

My vampire boyfriend was afraid of my human father? I giggled at the thought and he just stared at me with a puzzled look.

"You're afraid of Charlie? Don't you have all these heightened senses? Wouldn't you just be able to hear him as he got up?" I asked smugly.

He laughed his booming laugh and said, "I am not afraid of him, but, Bella, do you really think that I would be able to focus on Charlie if I had you naked in front of me?" he said, sitting next to me.

I blushed at his words and smiled. I responded with a soft "oh."

"Furthermore, I doubt you would want your first time to be in your room, with your father downstairs. I'm sure you pictured something more romantic for our first time. This isn't exactly how I pictured it. When it happens, I want it to be special. So if we're going to do this, we should probably get some practice in first," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed again and my smile grew wider. Emmett had really given our first time a lot of thought. And here I was attacking the poor guy without thinking about the consequences.

He wrapped his arms around me and continued, "I've never been with a human before, and I don't know how much control I would really have. Don't get me wrong, my control has improved from my newborn days but I don't want to risk your life in my attempt at getting some."

"Oh," I muttered.

Emmett held me in his arms and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder. "And, we do have some things to talk about," he said, his tone suddenly serious.

I had never really seen this side of Emmett before; usually he was about enjoying the moment and making people laugh. So when I heard those words all I could do was panic. It was almost like the mood of the room changed as soon as Emmett's did. I knew this was somehow related to Rosalie, and I braced myself for what was next.

"What is it?" I finally asked

"Well, there are several things I wanted to talk to you about. The first, how serious are you about getting changed?"

I was stunned at his question. It really wasn't what I expected. I thought about it, and I could tell he was getting impatient at my silence, but I really wanted to make sure of my decision.

I knew I loved Emmett, even before we actually met. It almost felt like something was pulling me to him. Being with Emmett forever was exactly what I wanted but could I really give up everything for him. Charlie, Renee, Phil, they were the ones that mattered the most. I weighed my options, and I couldn't see any other solution that would make me as happy as he did. It didn't take long for me to realize what I wanted and what I needed.

"Yes, I'm sure," I finally said.

"Really?" he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, really," I responded.

"I just thought-" he began but abruptly stopped and turned away.

"You just thought what?" I asked confused.

"Well, technically we haven't been together that long. How do you know that you love me? How do I know you won't change your mind or regret this decision later on and resent me for changing you?"

"I know this is hard to believe, but I'm sure, Emmett. I mean I find it hard to believe as well, but I love you. Since day one, I've had this need that only you've been able to fill. When I heard you laugh that first day my heart just melted. It was almost like I was laughing with you. When I first moved here, I didn't expect to like it as much as I do now. It was you who gave me a reason to get up in the morning, just to get a glimpse of your dimples or to hear you laugh. I curse myself for loosing all that time when I thought you were with Tanya because it would mean you would have no doubt about how I feel about you right now. I know what I want and I want you, need you."

Emmett smiled widely as I professed my love. He looked into my eyes and said, "You're really serious aren't you?"

"Yes," I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good, because I already asked for permission to change you," he said, interlacing our fingers.

"Wow, you must really want to get in my pants," I teased.

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason," he said, shrugging.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Bella, you know I love you. Before I met you everything was just pleasant, bearable. My life was fun, or at least I though it was. And now with you by my side, I'm able to appreciate things I've never thought I would. You've awaken this whole other side of me. This better side of me. Did I mention that I love you?" he joked.

"Yeah you did. Wait, who did you have to ask for permission?" I asked the thought catching up to me.

"The wolves, of course. Part of the treaty doesn't allow us to create more vampires or even bite anyone," he said matter-of-factly.

"What did they say?"

"From what Edward told us, it was tie. Half of them didn't mind, if it was your choice. While the other half, flat out refused."

I cringed at his last words, knowing that Jacob would oppose something like that.

"Where does that leave us?"

"They asked for some time to think about it and we agreed. We've got plenty of time until you get changed so we will just have to wait and see," he said, playing with strands of my hair.

"Oh," I mumbled, for the hundredth time today.

We were silent for awhile. We could hear Charlie snoring downstairs, and Emmett was still playing with my hair. I thought about it some more, it really wasn't fair of them to decide something as important as my future. I was debating what to do next when Emmett interrupted me.

"How did it go with Jacob? I know you were with him today?" he asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Not so great. Billy, Jacob's dad, doesn't like the idea of us dating, and Jacob feels the same way. He doesn't want to be friends. Wait, how did you know I was with him?"

"Your scent was all over him when we met," he responded.

"That was you? No wonder he left me there," I said, remembering the conversation from earlier.

"Are you okay? I know he's your friend but I don't think he should be judging our relationship," Emmett said, his tone serious again.

"I know and I agree. I told him that and he didn't take it so well. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore," I said, the sadness from earlier returning.

"What are you ten? You can't be friends with him because you're with me? That's pretty lame," he said.

"I know," I said softly.

He must have noticed my sadness and began to apologize for what he had said. "Bella, I'm sorry. I wish he would be supportive, not just for my sake, but because I know it would mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, it would."

It was past midnight now and I was feeling a little tired. I snuggled into Emmett's chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day, I found a note from Emmett.

_Bella,_

_I had to make my escape before Charlie woke up. I will be there around eleven because that's when Alice said you'd be ready. I'm looking forward to spending all day with you. _

_Love, Emmett_

I looked at the clock and noticed it was nine thirty. I got up and showered to wake me up. My shower had really given me some time to think about Jake and the situation with the wolves. If Jake wanted to act this way then there was nothing I could do. But as for the rest of the wolves, maybe I could set up a meeting to change theirs minds. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal.

Five minutes before it was eleven, I heard a soft knock on my door. I quickly walked over to open it, finding Emmett with another red rose in his hand.

He walked in and kissed my cheek.

"Hey," he said, closing the door and handing me the rose.

"Hay is for horses," I replied, smelling the rose.

He laughed at my stupid joke and sat on the couch.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better, I've had some time to think about it and I'll be fine," I said. I wasn't sure how to run the idea of talking to the wolves by him just yet, so I postponed it until I saw the right time.

"Good, I'm glad. Now on to today's schedule. First, we will finish all of your homework, then we will be meeting my family in Port Angeles for dinner, and bring you home in time for curfew," he said a huge grin on his face.

"Your family doesn't eat, why would we be going somewhere else to eat?"

"It's a surprise! Come on, call your dad and let him know, and I will go upstairs to get your books."

I called Charlie to let him know I wouldn't be home for dinner. He wasn't that happy when I told him why but he didn't say anything else.

Emmett was up and down the stairs in an instant. We sat in the kitchen and he helped me with my homework. We talked some more about the future, made plans to travel, and debated transformation dates. It all seemed surreal, being able to have everything I wanted and more. I would have settled for a few years with the man I loved, but instead I was getting eternity with him.

The time quickly passed and soon it was mid-afternoon. I hadn't realized how much time had passed until my stomach grumbled. I made myself a sandwich and Emmett watched me as I ate, much like our lunchtime at school.

When I was finished eating, we realized that we had finished all of my assignments and had some time to kill. We sat on the couch and I flipped trough the channels hoping to find something to watch.

Quickly, we gave up trying to find something to watch so I took this as an opportunity to get some practice in. The timing was perfect, there was no Charlie around and we had plenty of time before we had to leave.

"There's nothing to watch," I said.

"So it seems, what do you suggest we do?" he asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, I was thinking we could always practice," I said, blushing.

"That sounds... like an excellent idea," he said.

Instantly, I felt Emmett's cold lips on my neck. His lips traveled from my neck to my lips. His hands slipped under my shirt, at the small of my back, holding me gently. I lifted his shirt to reveal an amazing body. It had been better than I had imagined. Slowly, his hands began to move up my shirt. I waited for his hands to reach their destination, but instead Emmett pulled away and had his shirt back on.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried I had done something wrong.

"We have a visitor," he said.

"Who?"

"Jacob," he said, through gritted teeth.

**Reviews will always get you a preview and huge thanks from me.**


	11. Family

**Emmett: "Hey funkymunky2511! What are you doing?"**

**FM: "It's called sleeping."**

***Emmett smacks FM***

**FM "What was that for?"**

**Emmett: "You haven't updated my story in over a month get to it!"**

**FM: "Calm down! I was busy studying for my nursing school entrance exam. Sheesh"**

**Emmett: "Well, since that's over get to writing! I need to practice with Bella some more."**

**FM: "Perv!"**

**Emmett: "Write!"**

**Sorry for the delay as you can tell I've been preoccupied but no worries updates should be coming regularly. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers, Summit, and etc. No copyright Infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10: Family**

EMPOV

"Your back," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I am," I responded.

She placed her hand on her hip and waited for me to elaborate, but I didn't feel like explaining myself to her. I could see her impatience growing for one of us to say something but no one said anything.

"So, what happened?" she finally asked.

"The wolves want some time to think about it," I said.

"Stupid wolves," she muttered. "What do they need to think about? The answer should be no, it's part of the treaty."

"That's why we tried to bargain with them," I said.

She sighed and said, "Emmett are you sure about all of this? Is Bella really worth this? Is she even ready for all of this? You been dating for all of five days, you know how fickle humans can be."

"Rosalie," Esme began. The whole room was severely upset and Esme continued, "Emmett can make his own decisions and so can Bella."

"That's true, but she may change her mind once she's changed and realizes that this is it," she said.

I thought about her words and I hated to admit it but she did have a point. Bella was still human and she could change her mind at any minute, once she realized what she was giving up.

"Enough Rosalie," Esme intervened.

"What a great idea! Alice exclaimed, after her vision was over.

Esme smiled at Alice. "I think we should have Bella over and get to know her better. Now that things have gotten more serious between her and Emmett we should make every effort to get to know her."

"I can already tell you I won't be welcoming. If that _girl _comes into our home I will not hesitate to tell her how I feel," Rosalie growled.

"Fine then, we'll just take her to dinner," Edward said.

"Edward, you can't be serious?" Rosalie screamed.

"Emmett is my brother and I will support him in this. If you don't, I won't force you," he argued.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rosalie asked.

Edward grimaced at her thoughts and finally answered, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine! Leave then!" she said, storming off.

"Don't worry she won't hold on for too long. Your self control is a lot stronger than hers," Alice giggled.

"Good," Edward answered, a huge smile on her face

"I'm thinking karaoke, just don't tell her right off the bat," Alice warned.

"Okay?" I responded, unsure about our outing.

"Don't worry so much," Jasper said. "Bella loves you and will have a great time."

"Thanks," I said, as a wave of calm overwhelmed me.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Bella must be freaking out that I haven't arrived."

"Go get her tiger!" Edward teased.

I arrived at Bella's shortly after but I didn't go in right away. Charlie was still awake and I wasn't ready to face Bella, Rosalie's words still swirled around in my head. I perched myself in the tree next to Bella's room and waited.

No matter how mad I was at Rosalie right now, I couldn't deny that she had a reasonable argument. Bella didn't realized how much she would be giving up if she chose a life with me. Her family, friends, and humanity would be lost. I knew she was brave, she had after all confronted me about being a vampire. I couldn't deny her intelligence, but I wondered why she would risk it all for me? Her instincts and common sense should have pushed her away by now and yet she remained.

After waiting around for Charlie to be in a deep sleep I tapped Bella's window and she let me in.

All my concerns momentarily disappeared as we kissed; her hot mouth on mine was enough to remind me that we belonged together. I got side tracked when things between us got too heated. I was more than willing to be with Bella but the circumstances were different with her and I couldn't just jump into bed without hesitation.

Not only was her safety in jeopardy but our relationship was as well. I wanted for both us to feel secure in this relationship before we slept together. And truthfully, I was scared about making love to Bella because really I had never made love with anyone only had sex with them. I was really glad that Edward wasn't around to read my mind.

After we discussed our physical relationship we agreed to practice, which pleased the both of us. I expressed to her my fears and worries. Instantly, my fears and Rosalie's words became meaningless as we continued our discussion. I could see the determination and conviction in her words as she professed her love for me. I couldn't and wouldn't doubt her again.

The conversation then steered to the mutt, and I tried very hard not to voice my opinion. Bella was hurt at his reaction and I felt bad that she had to suffer especially because of him.

The discussion died down and Bella fell asleep in my arms. After I was sure she was out for the night I rolled her over to the side and got ready to leave. As I was about to jump out her window I heard Bella's voice. At first I thought she had woken but once I turned around I realized she hadn't, Bella was sleep talking. I lingered a few more moments and heard.

"Love you, Emmett," she mumbled. "Forever," she whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

She tossed around in her bed getting comfortable with the lack of my body with hers and began talking about things she needed to do. When her talking didn't include me I decided it was best to go.

I wrote her a note and left. I came home to find my family scattered and preoccupied: Rosalie in her garage and Edward in his music room. Alice was out hunting with Jasper, and Esme and Carlisle were in his study talking softly.

A sense of relief washed over me as I realized that soon Bella and I would be coming home together and would never have to be apart.

Alice and Jasper arrived and we talked about today's outing. I didn't want to overwhelm Bella with everything going on in her life I didn't want to cause her anymore stress. Rosalie, of course scoffed and sighed while we spoke, making sure she wasn't being overlooked. I made sure to warn everyone to be on their best behavior and they all agreed, but Alice's conniving look didn't reassure me.

It was still early and the last few days' events had my mind spinning. Esme and Alice had decided to organize their clothes so that they could donate it, leaving me some time to talk with the boys.

I asked them to join me for a run which was our code for some "guy time." We stopped running when we were far enough so that the girls couldn't hear us. We stayed quite for a few minutes and just stared at each other.

"Don't be so nervous," Edward teased.

"I'm not nervous," I responded.

"No he's just worried," Jasper chuckled.

"Emmett, it's not like you haven't done it before," Edward responded.

I was cranky as it was and their teasing was the last straw. I managed to get Edward pinned to the floor, but I couldn't do any damage because he moved at the last minutes. I lunged at him again and he moved out of the way before I reached him.

Carlisle finally spoke and asked us to stop.

"Let's just let Emmett talk and voice his concerns. Remember why we started coming out here in the first place," he warned.

No one responded and we all adjusted ourselves.

Finally I spoke, "What if I hurt her?"

"Son, you have to faith that you are strong enough because you are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you love her," Jasper assured.

"All kidding aside, Emmett, you know your strong enough to be intimate with her. I know the situation isn't ideal you just have to remember that you love her and be extra cautious," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, and hey I'm sure the practice won't hurt," I joked.

The all chuckled but didn't respond. We headed back and I showered quickly and got ready to meet her. I raced through the streets, stopping only to pick up a rose, and was at her door at 11, like I said I would.

After telling her about our plans for tonight we talked in depth about our future together, still unsure about the date of transformation. I was excited to know she took me and the transformation seriously. I was even more pleased to know that she was willing to go through all of this to spend forever with me. It was another marker of Bella's bravery.

After finishing her homework we moved to the couch and began our first practice session. As things between us got heated, I realized that my family was right. My love for Bella would help control my lust.

I kissed her soft lips and caressed her soft skin and was met with Bella's warm hands hugging me. My hands began to travel north but had to ct our practice session short when I heard the paws of a mutt heading towards Bella's house.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"We have a visitor," I replied.

"Who?"

"Jacob," I said, containing the anger that was ready to burst.

"Emmett, please don't be mad. Jacob is my friend and he probably came here to talk to me. Promise me you won't hurt him?"

I wanted to say no, but one look into her pleading eyes and I was like goo.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I knew she was right but that still didn't stifle the urge to punch the mangy dog in the face. He arrived and knocked on the front door.

"Careful mutt," I whispered, just as Bella opened the door.

"Hey Bella," Jacob said, his gaze piercing at her.

"Hey," Bella said uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about yesterday," he said, meeting my gaze.

Bella looked nervously at each of us, unsure of herself and what to do next.

"I don't think now is the best time Jake," she said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Why? Because the leech is here," he responded.

I took a step closer to him and Bella intercepted me.

"I have every right to be here, dog. You, however, seem to think that you can continue to break the treaty and come here," I growled.

"Well, since the treaty is up for negotiation, so that others can use it for their benefits, I figured I would too," he responded curtly.

"That doesn't give you the right to come here, mutt. Our request to change the treaty hasn't violated anything. You have!"

"Not yet," he mumbled. "Bella, I really need to talk to you." He redirected the conversation.

"I think you've said all that you needed to say yesterday," she said, facing down.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that I was just angry," he pleaded.

"I think she's made it clear she doesn't want to talk to you," I retorted.

"Stay out of it leech," he said.

"Watch yourself, I don't want to hurt you," I warned.

"Ha, _I_ haven't made any promises," Jacob responded.

"Enough!" Bella interrupted.

I backed off and paced the small area available to me.

"Come on, Bells, I'm sorry. We have a lot to talk about."

Bella looked into his eyes and didn't respond for a few more seconds. "Fine, but not now. I'll go to La Push so we can talk."

Jacob looked at me and then at Bella and took off.

"That was awkward," Bella said, unsure of her words.

"Yeah," I responded. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if things got a little heated, it's just that _dog _infuriates me," I began.

"I know," she said. "Emmett, you need to understand that he's my friend, despite what happened yesterday."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Oh, Bella, why did you friend have to be a wolf?" I wondered.

"That isn't important to me. I see him for the person he is and I see you for the person you are," she cupped my face.

"Thanks for that," I kissed her palm.

"So you're really going to go see him huh?" I frowned.

"Yeah, I have to. I need him to know my reasons, and maybe convince him to change the treaty," she reasoned.

"I don't think it will help, but I won't stop you either," I responded.

"Thank you," she said, a soft smile on her face.

"We should probably get going," I said, hoping to steer our focus to something more cheerful.

"Yeah, let me get changed," she said, giving me a soft kiss, and heading upstairs.

Almost an hour later, Bella still hadn't come down, I waited patiently on her couch. When I heard the upstairs creak, I jumped up and waited for her at the foot of the stairs. I held my breath when I saw Bella walk down. No longer was Bella wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, but a beautiful black skirt that ended just below the knee and a purple blouse that hinted at the line of her breast. Her beautiful brown her laid softly around her face that had the slightest hint of make-up.

"Wow," I responded.

"Am I overdressed? I wasn't sure if-" I cut her and raced to meet her half way.

"You look stunning," I said, before meeting her lips with mine.

"Really? I didn't want to overdue it but I also wanted to look nice," she said, looking herself over.

"You look perfect," I said. "Come on let's get going."

I escorted her to my Jeep and we drove off to Port Angeles. On the way there we really didn't talk much, and we just listened to the radio.

"I forgot to ask, where are we going?" she asks, once we get into the city.

"Alice told me not to tell you, but since we're here I don't see any harm in telling you. We're going to a karaoke bar," I said, waiting for her reaction.

"Emmett, you can't be serious. How? Why? Alice!" she finally concludes and doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would something fun for us to do," I said.

"You know I hate being the center of attention," she said.

"I promise you, I won't force you to sing, or Alice."

"Promise," she asked, her eyes filled with innocence.

"I promise," I said, reassuringly.

We get to the restaurant to find my family already waiting for us.

"Bella, I am so happy that your here," Esme said, as we all took a seat.

"Thanks Esme," she responds softly.

"Bella, I'm so excited. I don't care what Emmett says we're going up there to sing," Alice said.

"Alice,don't scare her! I already promised she wouldn't be forced to sing."

"Well, a lot of good that will do. I still see us singing 'Girls Just Want to have Fun' together," she responds.

I squeeze Bella's hand to reassure her I won't let it happen and she smiles weakly.

"So what shall we eat?" I ask to no one in particular.

Bella smiles and everyone chuckles.

Bella looked over the menu for a few minutes before finally decided to order.

"I think I'll just have a salad. I'm not really that hungry," she said softly.

"Nonsense, you should try the fried zucchini," Carlisle said.

"That was unexpected, why zucchini?" I muse.

"I heard one of the nurses rave about it and I thought Bella might enjoy it," he said, shrugging.

"Sure," Bella responds.

Carlisle ordered everything in the appetizer list and orders drinks for everyone. WE all play along and watch Bella try a sample of each appetizer and wonder how could she enjoy such foul smelling food.

"It feels weird being the only one eating," Bella said, in between bites.

"Well the human needs to eat," Alice responds.

"I know, but all this food will go to waste," Bella said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll make sure none if it goes to waste," Esme said.

We talk for a few minutes and the conversation is easy and fun. It was easy to see that Bella belonged with us. The way she was able to hold her own and interact with my family left me truly dazzled.

Soon it was time for the singing to start. The singers went from bad to worse as each participant went on stage.

The announcer called my name and I looked to Alice, who just shrugs and laughs, along with everyone in the table.

"Duty calls," I said, giving a kiss on Bella's forehead and walking away.

As soon as the music starts I begin to chuckle. Alice had picked out "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. As I start singing I see Bella laugh and smile, and even singing along to my words.

When I finish the song Bella got up to meet me halfway and give me a soft kiss.

The dinging doesn't improve after my performance and we all have to endure the horrendous singing.

"Bella, please go up there with me. Let's show these people how it's really done," Alice begged and pouted.

"I don't know. Do you see a good performance?" Bella asked.

Alice scoffed. "Of course," she said jumping from her seat and grabbing Bella.

The announcer introduced Bella and Alice and they began to sing.

Alice sang the first verse and Bella joined her in the chorus. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable so I hooted and hollered for my Bella. She sang the second verse and I could tell she was enjoying herself and was really cutting loose. The stress of today was forgotten, momentarily.

The crowd went wild and clapped when they finished their song. Bella and Alice rejoined us with huge smiles on their faced.

"See that wasn't so bad," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, you have no idea how much I needed that. Really thank you all for accepting me and for setting this evening for us," Bella said, with watery eyes.

"Your welcome sweetie. I'm just glad Emmett finally met someone as special as you," Esme said.

"Really, Bella, we're happy to have you," Edward said. "Rosalie will come around eventually."

"How did you-" Bella began, and studied Edward intently.

"You didn't-wait I'm confused," Edward wondered.

"How did you know I was worried about Rosalie? I thought you couldn't hear me," Bella accused.

"Honestly, Bella, I thought you had said it aloud. This is the first time I heard your mind." Edward assured.

"How embarrassing," Bella said, shaken her head.

"Don't worry about it, he's always in our head," I said reassuringly.

"If it helps I can't hear you anymore," Edward offered.

"I guess so, but how did you know," Bella wondered.

"I think I do," Jasper interrupted.

"Really? How?" Bella asked.

"Your shield is tied to your emotions. When Esme and everyone here was reassuring you, you were happy and peaceful and that was when Edward read your mind."

"That makes a lot of sense, Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Wow," Bella responded.

"We should get going, or Charlie will have a fit," Alice said.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed.

**Okay I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. I promise to update as much as possible but school is really kicking my butt.**

**So how do you think Bella's conversation will go with Jacob?**

**Preview for your thoughts lol**

**P.S. Please check out my other story Bless the Broken Road.**


End file.
